Fallout & Zootopia: la máquina y el espíritu
by StrikeForceHeroeTeller
Summary: En el aniversario de la creación de la Provincia Aliada de la Commonwealth, un fenómeno extraño ocurrió y ahora los habitantes del imperdonable mundo de Fallout se encuentran frente a frente con el armonioso y pacífico mundo de Zootopia. Ninguno de los dos lados le agrada el vecino que tiene ¿pero podrán dejar de lado eso cuando un nuevo actor planea algo malvado? Capítulo 2 listo!
1. Chapter 1: La Commonwealth

**Fallout & Zootopia: la máquina.**

 **¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Hoy les traigo un crossover entre el pacífico mundo de Zootopia y el caótico mundo de Fallout 4! ¿Cómo será la interacción entre estos dos mundos que son exactamente el opuesto del otro? ¡Solo una forma de saberlo!**

 **Zootopia pertenece a Disney y Fallout 4 a Bethesda Studios.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Conociendo al "Superviviente Solitario" de la válvula 111.**

 **Nombre: Aurora Kajima.**

 **Familiares: Nate Kajima (fallecido), esposo. Shaun Kajima (fallecido), hijo.**

 **Edad: 27 años.**

 **Ocupación: Abogada (antigua), General de los Minutemen, Sentinela de la Hermandad de Acero, agente maestra del Ferrocarril y la "Supervisora 111 de la Commonwealth."**

 **Equipamiento usado:**

 **-Cota acorazada del Ferrocarril. (Usado solo en misiones de campo del Ferrocarril.)**

 **-Ropa del Sentinela de la Hermandad de Acero. (Usado en el Prydwen y en la Estación de Cambridge.)**

 **-Ropa del General de los Minutemen. (Usado en ocasiones especiales.)**

 **-Armadura de combate mejorado al máximo (pesado).**

 **-Mosquete mejorado al máximo con mira de Reconocimiento largo y compensador giroscópico.**

 **-Láser gatling modificado para máximo daño renombrado YOLO.**

 **-Minigun con capacidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo mejorado renombrado "Sasha".**

 **-Rifle de calibre .50 mejorado al máximo con silenciador, mira de visión nocturna larga y cargador grande con eyector rápido.**

 **-Pistola de bengalas (usada solo para pedir apoyo).**

 **-Metralleta con habilidad especial V.A.T.S., silenciada y mejorada al máximo.**

 **-Diente de Kremvh.**

 **-Pistola de Kellogg (en reserva).**

 **-El Libertador mejorado al máximo.**

 **-Nudillos mejorados al máximo.**

 **-El Artefacto de Lorenzo mejorado al máximo.**

 **-Fat Man con habilidad "Afortunado" y en forma experimental MIRV (solo usado en situaciones extremas).**

 **-Lanzamisiles mejorado al máximo con computadora de bloqueo y bayoneta. (reserva)**

 **-Rifle de clavos mejorado al máximo (reserva).**

 **-Inyector mejorado al máximo (munición llevada en una bolsa especial y solo usado en misiones especiales).**

 **-Escopeta de combate mejorado al máximo.**

 **-Escopeta de doble cañón mejorado al máximo (reserva en caso de perder la de combate).**

 **-Arma de tubo con modificación automática y mejorada al máximo con silenciador.**

 **-Estimulantes (nunca va sin ellos).**

 **-Drogas Buffjet, Psychojet, Mentats de los tres sabores, RadAway, Rad-X, Daytripper y X-cells.**

 **-Stealth Boys.**

 **-Granadas de fragmentación y minas de tapas.**

 **-Nuka-granadas y minas nucleares (reserva y solo en situaciones extremas)**

 **S.P.E.C.I.A.L: ¡TODO AL MÁXIMO HIJOS DE ****!**

 **Servoarmadura preferida: Set total de X-O1 MK VI con pintura de Vault-Tec.**

 **-Casco con H.U.D de puntería y faro táctico rojo.**

 **-Piernas con choques calibrados.**

 **-Brazos con braceros optimizados.**

 **-Torso con modificación de Jetpack.**

Sí hay algo que Aurora había aprendido es que la guerra nunca cambia. Este tipo de lección lo había olvidado todo el mundo cuando creían que al fin habría paz y al final, esa creencia pagó muy caro. En Octubre 23 del 2077, Aurora y su esposo Nate, junto con su hijo recién nacido Shaun, fueron seleccionados como parte de el programa de Vault-Tec, una empresa multi-millonaria que creaba bóvedas o búnkeres subterráneos conocidas como "Válvulas (Vaults)" para refugiarse en caso de un ataque nuclear donde la gente seleccionada podría sobrevivir y con el tiempo reclamar la superficie radioactiva. El destino quiso que justamente la familia de Aurora fuera uno de los pocos que residenciarían allí. Ese mismo día, poderosas y devastadoras bombas atómicas destruyeron a todo el país de Estados Unidos. Afortunadamente, las bombas cayeron primero en el Oeste, dando suficiente tiempo de aviso para la costa Este, en especial la Commonwealth de Massachusetts, donde residía Aurora. Su familia, más unos vecinos que ellos conocían lograron refugiarse en la Válvula 111 donde sin que ellos lo supieran fueron congelados criogénicamente durante 150 años antes de ser despertados, creyendo que todo había terminado...

Pero no fue así, justamente una facción llamada el "Instituto" supo sobre la existencia de Shaun, un infante quien logró sobrevivir la radioactividad, dejando intacto su ADN, ADN que los científicos de esta facción necesitaban. Eventualmente mandaron a su mejor hombre Kellogg a capturar al bebé junto con dos científicos. Una vez descongelados, abrieron la cápsula donde Nate y Shaun estaban. Nate fue asesinado por Kellogg al rehusarse a entregar a su hijo mientras Aurora no pudo hacer nada al estar atrapada aún en su cápsula. Eventualmente, el Instituto dejó el lugar volviendo a congelar a todos sus habitantes, dejándolos a su suerte. Poco sabían que justamente ese sería su máximo error. 50 años más tarde, Aurora finalmente despertó, el resto de los residentes de la Válvula 111 terminaron muertos debido a fallos en el sistema de soporte médico, muriendo congelados. Aurora pronto salió del lugar, con la promesa de que encontraría a su hijo.

Al emerger después de 200 años, Aurora apenas podía reconocer la Commonwealth: todo el lugar que anteriormente mostraba gran esplendor y prosperidad estaba en ruinas, inmersa en absoluto caos y en donde ningún lugar es seguro. Generalmente, la gente que vive aquí conocidos como "yermenses" o "colonos" consideran a la gente que emergen de las Válvulas como gente incapaz de soportar los peligros de la Commonwealth, pero Aurora demostró ser una excepción que al final, si había algo que agradecer al Instituto era por haberse metido con ella.

Aurora empezó a ganar fama cuando salvó a los últimos "Minutemen" en Concord liderados por Preston Garvey. Los Minutemen eran como la fuerza revolucionaria en los tiempos de la Revolución Americana: una milicia con el objetivo de brindar apoyo y protección a los colonos "al minuto". Preston, agradecido, asignó como General de los Minutemen a Aurora; si bien la decisión pareció un poco desesperada debido a que los Minutemen estaban en sus últimas, fue la decisión definitiva que cambiaría a toda la Commonwealth. Durante su viaje en búsqueda de su hijo, Aurora conoció varios lugares tanto poblados por hostiles como por colonos, en estos últimos, ofreciéndoles ayuda a cambio de unirse y reforzar a los Minutemen. Las misiones que realizaba terminaban con un gran nivel de éxito que los colonos terminaban siempre más agradecidos de lo que esperaban, de esta forma la fama de Aurora aumentó más.

Aparte, Aurora no estaba sola. Durante su viaje, ha ido conociendo a grandes personas y también criaturas que nunca antes el mundo pensaba en hacer amigos: su leal acompañante canino Albóndiga, su robot mayordomo Codsworth, la reportera Piper Wright, la luchadora Cait, la sinte Curie, el necrófago Hancock, el Paladín Danse, el mercenario MacCready, el detective sinte Nick Valentine, el supermutante Strong, el agente Deacon y el cazasinte X6-88 apodado "Xero".

Pronto, los Minutemen recuperaron la suficiente fuerza como para recuperar su viejo Cuartel General, el Castillo, una fortaleza ubicada al Este de Boston en la costa donde los Minutemen tenían su antigua estación de radio. Cuando los Minutemen cayeron, el lugar fue ocupado por Mirelurks criados por su reina pero Aurora demostró tener una mente increíblemente táctica eliminando a todos los Mirelurks y sus nidos y causando la caída de la Reina, de esta forma restaurando el CG a su gloria original. Un día después, una veterana llamada Ronnie Shaw regresó al Castillo al oír que los Minutemen habían regresado con mayor fuerza y dio a Aurora algo muy apreciado por todos: experiencia, cosa que valdría mucho en la batalla final. Esta hazaña llegaría a oídos de otras facciones también altamente poderosos y que nadie sospechaba que existía y que pronto vieron en Aurora el potencial para completar sus objetivos.

El primero en aprovechar de los servicios de Aurora sería la Hermandad de Acero, una organización con una estructura similar a la militar del mundo antes de las bombas especializadas en la recuperación de armas, datos, documentos y armaduras de antes de la guerra y con el objetivo de proteger a la gente del mundo post-apocalíptico eliminando a todo lo que considerasen amenaza como supermutantes, saqueadores, necrófagos salvajes, robots defectuosos, etc. El equipo del Paladín Danse justamente se encontraban en aprietos cuando Aurora escuchó por radio su llamada de auxilio y los rescató. Agradecido, Danse pidió más apoyo a la Superviviente para poder ayudarles a contactar a sus superiores con tal de recibir refuerzos en el lugar. Para ello, requerían recuperar un aparato de comunicaciones en el edificio de una empresa llamada "Arc Jet Systems" que estaba lleno de hostiles. Paladín Danse y Aurora pronto salieron en camino y aquí fue donde Aurora descubrió sobre los sintes: robots altamente desarrollados que tenían capacidades de autonomía y libre albedrío como los humanos. Estos eran creaciones del Instituto diseñados para reemplazar a humanos de la Commonwealth e infiltrarlos entre los colonos, causando total paranoia en los colonos y el odio de la Hermandad de Acero. Eventualmente, la operación fue un éxito y Danse pronto ofreció a Aurora a ser parte de la Hermandad de Acero al ver su potencial como el soldado perfecto. Aurora aceptó la oferta y durante un rato apoyó al equipo de Danse antes de volver a contitnuar su viaje.

Pero justamente había otra facción secreta que si bien se empeñaba en luchar contra el Instituto, se dedicaba a liberar sintes de las garras de esta organización: el Ferrocarril. Aurora terminó allí debido a que se empeñó en investigar el "Freedom Trail" al notar un mensaje escrito en las placas. Al final, terminó en los CG en la Viejo Capilla del Norte en Boston, donde conoció directamente a Desdémona, la líder de la facción. Aquí, Deacon informó sobre las hazañas que Aurora ha llevado a cabo y agregó que Aurora sería una gran ayuda a su bando. El Ferrocarril piensa más que el Instituto usa a los sintes como esclavos para sus fechorías y creen que incluso en estos seres mecánicos hay un sentido de humanidad en ellos. Por ello, trabajan en la oscuridad con tal de poder darles una vía de escape donde podrían empezar una nueva vida. Desdémona preguntó a Aurora si estaría dispuesta a sangrar por un prójimo mecánico y su respuesta fue totalmente sorprendente: "Si en el siglo 18 blancos liberaron a negros de la esclavitud, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo hoy?" En consecuencia, Aurora se unió al Ferrocarril y pronto se le denominó como el agente "Susurro". A partir de entonces, Aurora apoyó al Ferrocarril en sus operaciones pronto ganándose fama entre los agentes supervivientes de la Centralita. Pero eventualmente, Aurora tuvo que continuar en su camino para encontrar a su hijo.

Pero lo que realmente le daría fama sería su camino en la búsqueda de su hijo. Después de mucho tiempo, Aurora finalmente encontró una pista de donde empezar a buscar a Shaun en una ciudad llamada Diamond City, donde en realidad la ciudad era el antiguo campo de béisbol de Boston. Allí, justamente conoció a Piper Wright quien le recomendó consultar a Nick Valentine para ayudarle a rastrear a su hijo. Después de saber que Nick estaba en aprietos y rescatarlo, ambos empezaron a investigar indicios sobre la parada de Kellogg quien justamente vivía antes en la ciudad. Después, encontraron un puro que usaron para que Albóndiga lo rastreara con su olfato, de esa forma llegando al Fuerte Hagen donde enfrentaron a Kellogg por última vez. Aquí, el asesino explicó que Shaun fue trasladado hacia el interior del Instituto indicando que ya no podría recuperarlo. Aurora, furiosa, terminó con su vida, y pronto ella y Nick volvieron a empezar de cero.

Nick volvió a Diamond City, mientras Aurora se reportaba a la Hermandad de Acero liderados por el maestre Arthur Maxson quienes escucharon los llamados y reportes del Paladín Danse y llegaron en una nave gigante parecida a un dirigible bautizada como el "Prydwen" y se establecieron en el antiguo aeropuerto de Boston. Aquí, Danse contó más de las maravillas de la nave y la Hermandad así como el respeto que tienen al maestro Maxson. Aurora se reportó ante le maestre quien la ascendió al rango de Caballero y aparte le mencionó sobre la nueva misión que descubrieron gracias al equipo de Danse: destruir al Instituto para terminar con su mal uso de la tecnología en la creación de los sintes. Obviamente, el Ferrocarril pronto estuvo en alerta ante la llegada de esta facción y ordenaron mantener un ojo cerca de esta facción.

Mientras tanto, Aurora completó algunas misiones bajo el estandarte de la Hermandad de Acero así como otras del Ferrocarril antes de que finalmente una nueva pista pudiera llevarla a Shaun. Piper mencionó que una doctora importante del Ferrocarril, la doctora Amagi, podría ayudar a Aurora a encontrar indicios del Instituto si llevara el chip que encontró en el cráneo de Kellogg. Con ayuda del cerebro sinte de Nick, Aurora descubrió en sus memorias el sufrimiento y dolor que Kellogg tuvo que enfrentar así como un nuevo indicio de la ubicación del Instituto y de su hijo Shaun. Al final, perdonó a Kellogg y con la nueva pista, se preparó para ir al Mar Resplandeciente, un lugar infernal radioactivo en la que se sospecha que fue el lugar de impacto de la bomba nuclear. Allí encontró a Virgil, un ex-científico del Instituto quien desertó del lugar debido a las dudas que tenía con respecto a la ética de la organización con sus experimentos y quien se transformó en super mutante para evitar sufrir de los niveles de radiación del lugar. Virgil le comentó a Aurora que la mejor manera de poder entrar en el Instituto era si usaba un chip de un cazasinte que le permitiera interceptar las ondas de radio que emitían ya que usaban el teletransporte para poder infiltrarse en sus cuarteles. Eventualmente, Aurora encontró y cazó al cazasinte y después de descifrar su chip con ayuda del Ferrocarril, volvió con Virgil quien le dio los planos para construir su boleto hacia el Instituto. El único asunto era decidir con quien recibiría el apoyo para construir el teletransportador. La decisión fue totalmente sorprendente: pidió ayuda a los Minutemen. Eventualmente, el aparato fue construido y finalmente Aurora logró infiltrarse al Instituto donde finalmente encontró a su hijo.

Pero el destino fue cruel ahora, pues Aurora descubrió que el niño que andaba buscando ya no era un niño; ahora era un hombre de 50 años quien para más señas era el DIRECTOR del Instituto, justamente lo que la gente de la Commonwealth más teme. La noticia fue como si la propia bomba impactará sin detonar a Aurora; durante mucho tiempo ella esperaba salvar la inocencia de su hijo del Instituto quien no tenía derecho a criarlo con sus ideales y objetivos después de tantos crímenes que habían cometido pero al parecer había llegado tarde. Aurora sabía que muy pronto las cosas se complicarían.

Y así fue. Pronto su hijo le confió que el Instituto tenía la esperanza de que ella sería la pieza clave para poder asegurar el futuro de la humanidad y que por ello, ella debería realizar una decisión. Después de eso, Aurora recibió un chip que le permitiría teleportarse de ida y vuelta al Instituto y con ello volvió a Sanctuary Hills. Tanto el Ferrocarril como la Hermandad de Acero se enteraron de la infiltración de Aurora en la boca del lobo y pronto empezaron a planear las estrategias para acabar con el nido. La Hermandad de Acero pensó en realizar un ataque masivo con el uso del robot gigante de batalla "Liberty Prime" y todas las tropas disponibles. El Ferrocarril pensó más en contactar a un agente dentro el Instituto a quien ningún agente ha visto: el Patriota. Sin embargo, ninguno de ambos planes terminarían realizándose a cabo.

Aurora supo que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que se decidiera por un bando que marcaría el destino de la Commonwealth y cuando justamente se descubrió que el Paladín Danse era un sinte, ella supo que el momento había llegado. Después de convencer al maestre Maxson de perdonar a Danse y de ser promovida a Paladín, Aurora recibió el encargo de parte del Instituto de recuperar un agitador de berilio, esencial para el reactor del edificio. Pero Aurora decidió informar a la Hermandad de Acero sobre la existencia del propio y pronto le fue encomendada a su mando un pelotón para recuperarlo. El Instituto se dio cuenta de la traición y mandaron a sus sintes primero al edificio de Mass Fusion para recuperar el agitador. Pero Aurora logró abrirse paso junto a su pelotón y al final, el agitador fue guardado bajo llave en la Hermandad de Acero.

Debido a la traición, Aurora fue expulsada del Instituto pero por fortuna ella ya había preparado parte del terreno; gracias al Ferrocarril, ella logró contactar al Patriota quien era el científico Liam Binet y junto con su compañero Z1-14, un sinte. Formando un nuevo plan que si bien desobedecía los planes del Ferrocarril, traería grandes beneficios para el final, Aurora logró con la ayuda de los dos renegados de convencer y encontrar a un grupo de Sintes voluntarios a luchar por su libertad, entre ellos X6-88 quien a pesar de ser muy leal al Instituto terminó dando un voto de confianza a Aurora y dispuesto a ayudarla. Eventualmente, Aurora les dijo que como parte del plan, cuando ella fuera expulsada, ellos se esconderían en el viejo laboratorio EVF destruido hace tiempo por Virgil. Allí, mandaría a Deacon para prepararlos para la evacuación y saldrían de allí una vez terminada la batalla.

Preparado todo para el plan, pronto Aurora informó a Desdémona sobre su expulsión del Instituto pero también le contó sobre el plan al que los miembros del Ferrocarril felicitaron a Susurro por haber trazado un buen plan de rescate. Eventualmente Desdémona dijo que estarían listos para entrar en acción pero que antes Aurora debería ir al CG de los Minutemen ya que sospecharán que el Instituto intentaría acabar con sus fuerzas antes del asalto. Así fue y eventualmente Aurora, Preston y Ronnie junto con sus compañeros Nick, Piper, Curie, Cait, Codsworth, Hancock, MacCready, Strong, Danse y como no, Albóndiga y los Minutemen defendieron el Castillo del asalto con éxito. Antes de preparar el asalto, Aurora volvió a mostrar un ingenio mayor al de la gente de la Commonwealth, incluso el Instituto y fue a reportar los acontecimientos a la Hermandad de Acero, así como para explicar otro plan al maestre Maxson. Omitiendo la parte del plan de evacuación, Aurora le platico al maestre que usaría a los Minutemen como fuerza distractora de los sintes mientras corrían hacia el reactor mientras la Hermandad justamente los atacaba por las espaldas y se abría paso a sectores importantes del Instituto donde podrían recuperar objetos de tecnología de antes de la Gran Guerra así como nuevos prototipos que podrían estar en buen uso si fueran propiedad de la Hermandad. La oferta terminó convenciendo al maestre Maxson quien pronto ordenó preparar a Liberty Prime y a los caballeros destinados para el asalto.

Finalmente, el ataque empezó. Los Minutemen fueron los primeros en entrar; mediante un pasadizo secreto, Aurora logró infiltrarse de nuevo al Instituto, abriéndose paso al teletransportador y usándolo para infiltrar a los voluntarios junto con Deacon y Glory, otra agente del Ferrocarril. Siguiendo el plan, pronto Deacon y Glory se desviaron de la fuerza principal para ir directo con el grupo desertista del Instituto mientras los Minutemen aguantaban el combate en la planta baja. Eventualmente pronto Deacon informó a Aurora que lograron evacuar a los sintes al mismo tiempo que la Supervisora Quinlan le avisaba que la Hermandad de Acero había llegado junto con Liberty Prime y habían logrado forzar una entrada. Pronto gracias al apoyo de la Hermandad, los defensores fueron neutralizados en la planta baja pero los accesos a los laboratorios y el reactor estaban bloqueados. Aurora debía ir a enfrentarse a su hijo por última vez.

La reunión fue corta pero lo suficiente como para poder finalmente estar en paz. "Si tu crees que hay un método en la que la humanidad podrá restaurarse que el Instituto no ha visto entonces has lo que debes hacer para lograrlo. Solo quiero que pienses en la oportunidad que los dos perdimos tanto por tomar distintos caminos tanto hoy como en el pasado. Después de todo... mamá... tú... eres... especial..." Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras las cuales Aurora no pudo evitar llorar. Allí fue también cuando el resto de sus amigos se dieron cuenta que el Director del Instituto justamente era el niño arrebatado de su madre y sintieron consolación por Aurora. Pero ella sabía que había un trabajo por terminar y no se detuvo. Abriendo los accesos, pronto los Minutemen y la Hermandad fueron por sus objetivos y después de 1 larga hora la batalla terminó. La Hermandad volvió satisfecha con todo el botín que consiguieron del Instituto mientras los Minutemen accionaban la bomba que finalmente terminaría el capítulo de caos en la Commonwealth y empezaría uno nuevo.

Y empezar uno nuevo fue lo que hizo Aurora. Durante un tiempo, ella se limitó a esperar a que las tensiones se relajaran entre los tres bandos y ayudar a la gente del Yermo. Después de un año, finalmente empezaron a realizarse la diplomacia entre las tres facciones para obtener un equilibrio en la Commonwealth. En un acuerdo llamada "La Triple Entente Americana", la Hermandad de Acero se comprometió a no atacar más a los agentes del Ferrocarril ni a los sintes de 3era generación que se encontraran a cambio de que se les permitiera tener posesión de las instalaciones médicas y militares de algunos lugares así como se les permita cobrar unos impuestos a los asentamientos para abastecer a sus fuerzas sin abusar de ellas. El Ferrocarril, por su parte, se comprometía a vigilar a los sintes que liberaran para evitar que causaran delitos y a entregar a aquellos que los cometieran a los Minutemen o, si era grave, a la Hermandad de Acero; también vigilarían a la Hermandad de Acero para evitar que este abuse de los acuerdos. Por su parte, los Minutemen accederían a permitir refugio en sus asentamientos a los sintes que envíen el Ferrocarril para pasar una temporada antes de trasladarlos fuera de la Commonwealth así como darles los suministros exigidos a la Hermandad. Pero ellos también incluyeron otra condición que sorprendió a las dos facciones y era que darían con gusto a Minutemen que tuvieran grandes talentos para formar parte de tanto el Ferrocarril o la Hermandad: "Una cortesía de nuestra parte." Fue lo que dijo Aurora. A cambio de todo lo único que pedían era que se evitara a toda costa un conflicto civil. El acuerdo se firmó y pronto las tensiones se vieron disminuidas mucho más.

Eventualmente, pronto las cosas empezaron a mejorar. La Hermandad de Acero restauró gran parte de los hospitales, bases militares y torres de comunicaciones que capturaron terminando por beneficiar a las facciones así como gran parte de la Commonwealth quienes tenían ahora acceso a medicina avanzada así como más comunicaciones por radio. Aparte, aquí fue cuando los científicos supervivientes del Instituto fueron perdonados: había de todos modos una escasez de doctores. Y además generó más empleos para los colonos al requerirse de proveedores así como de personal. Pero para asegurar tanto tránsito de persona que pasaban a diario por rutas peligrosas se necesitaba restaurar algo esencial: transporte automático terrestre, o en otras palabras, vehículos. Para ello no solo se requería mucha gente para trasladar los vehículos oxidados dispersos por toda la Commonwealth, también se requería recuperar plantas y fábricas para poder producir y manufacturar las piezas necesarias para ello y también técnicos profesionales. Para eso, debían en consecuencia abrirse de nuevo escuelas y universidades para preparar a la siguiente generación que llevaría a la Commonwealth a un lugar mejor. Con el objetivo bien claro, Aurora con la ayuda de los Minutemen despejó y reinauguró las escuelas de la Commonwealth en donde pronto volvió a ser común ver niños ir a aprender al mismo tiempo la Hermandad de Acero buscaba y recuperaba materiales educativos de antes de la Gran Guerra y el Ferrocarril asignaba profesores sintes quienes con sus datos podrían ayudar a ser buenos maestros.

Y el asunto no terminó allí. Pronto, se lanzó un proyecto para "reindustrializar" la Commonwealth en la que el objetivo principal era recuperar y restaurar las fábricas con tal de volver a usarlas para la producción de armamentos así como de equipo y servoarmaduras. Sin embargo, la fortuna les sonrió en la operación. En una expedición en el Mar Resplandeciente, Aurora junto con un pelotón de Caballeros encontraron una fábrica secreta oculta en una iglesia en ruinas. El equipo recuperó maquinaria diseñada para producción pesada así como algo inimaginable: un reactor nuclear que mostraba señas de poder ser operado a toda capacidad como si fuera de antes de la guerra. Se hizo una reunión con respecto al descubrimiento y se llegó al acuerdo que la fábrica sería administrada por una triple administración de parte de las tres facciones y se usaría para la producción de material bélico que había estado olvidado durante largo tiempo: los tanques. Para reducir los costos y evitar que la fábrica terminara saturada, se optó por usar los planos de tanques usados en la Segunda Guerra Mundial tales como el M4 Sherman, el M48 Patton, la artillería autopropulsada M7 Priest, el cazatanques M18 Hellcat, el vehículo de transporte blindado M113 y más. La fábrica empezó la producción unos 3 meses después a un ritmo estable de 12 tanques por mes, los cuales eran repartidos proporcionalmente entre las facciones.

Luego otra hazaña fue añadida a la lista de la Triple Entente: la fabricación de la base aérea "Eagle". Debido a las dimensiones gigantescas de Spectacle Island, la Alianza pensó en convertirla en un base aérea; para la Hermandad de Acero, serviría para poder mantener y fabricar más Vertibirds así como producir un nuevo prototipo: el jet de caza "Stingray"; para los Minutemen, la base aérea sería un nuevo centro de coordinación y reclutamiento aparte del Castillo y Sanctuary Hills aumentando sus efectivos y mejorando sus doctrinas; para el Ferrocarril, el lugar sería perfecto como punto de reunión de sus agentes y una guarida más para sus operaciones. El proyecto se aprobó y después de unos tres meses, Spectacle Island era rebautizado como la base Eagle, con varios helipuertos y una sola pista. Sin embargo, la creación de esta base fue un punto especial de inflexión con respecto a la Commonwealth.

Al finalizar la construcción, un grupo de colonos representando a todos los asentamientos hablaron con los líderes de la Alianza para un asunto importante: se negaban a financiar más los proyectos militares debido a los costos. Allí fue cuando la Alianza se dio cuenta que habían usado muchos recursos que anteriormente eran destinados a la gente de la Commonwealth y por consecuencia, estos estaban escasos de materiales y recursos para mejorar y reparar los asentamientos. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta que si se concentra mucho el material de forma militar, el poder de estos terminaría superando a la gente de la Commonwealth y a largo plazo eso no era nada bueno. Así que entonces los colonos se decidieron por intentar volver a crear un gobierno: el Gobierno Provisional de la Commonwealth de Massachusetts. El primer intento había sido destruido por el Instituto pero como ahora estaba borrado del mapa, la gente sintió que debía volver a haber un orden que no fuera regida por los más fuertes como siempre ha sido sino por la razón. Lo bueno es que justamente, en los Tesoros de Jamaica Plain, se encontró un documento que valía más que el oro o las tapas de Nuka-Colas: una copia moderna de la Constitución Americana. De esta forma, pronto se realizó una metrópoli cuyas sedes importantes residían en Goodneighbor, Bunker Hill y Diamond City, con Sanctuary Hills asignada como una sede de guerra. Como las tres localidades formaban un triángulo en sus rutas, se les conoció como el "Triángulo Constitucional". Lo mismo va para los CG de la Alianza; como estas tres facciones estaban literalmente muy cerca entre ellas mismas, formaban un área en forma de triángulo que llamaban "el Triángulo X-01". Esta zona justamente decían que "era la más segura de todas" ya que aparte de la presencia de las tres fuerzas más dominantes, esta era un área en que Aurora, la famosa superviviente de la Válvula 111, personalmente cubría: en resumen, todo lo que atacara esa área estaba destinado a fracasar SIEMPRE.

Las elecciones fueron algo... tensas. Como eran las primeras después de 200 AÑOS de no ocurrir, nadie tenía la más mínima idea de como realizarse. Por fortuna, aquí es cuando la experiencia y conocimiento de Aurora hicieron su mejor uso. Ella supervisó personalmente los procesos y después de una jornada de 1 mes, los resultados salieron en público: Hancock ahora era el mayor del Triángulo. A varios no les gustó la idea de un necrófago gobernándolos pero Hancock sabía siempre ganarse el favor del pueblo, por algo su frase es: "Para el pueblo, del pueblo." Y de esa forma nació la Provincia Aliada de la Commonwealth o PAC en el 4 de Julio de 2290, 3 años después de la derrota del Instituto y justamente, pasado mañana se iba a celebrar el primer año de existencia de la PAC... sin que nadie supiera que está pronto tendría una hermana a unas leguas de distancia en el mar...


	2. Chapter 1 y medio: Inventario del Yermo

**Fallout & Zootopia: la máquina y el espíritu.**

 **¡Aviso importante! E** **ste capítulo no relata la historia sino que habla sobre el inventario de las facciones de la Triple Entente Americana que contienen y su poderío. ¡En el próximo capítulo volveremos a la acción!.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.5: Reconteo de inventario de la Commonwealth.**

 **Minutemen:**

 **Comandante actual: Aurora, Preston Garvey (segundo al mando), Ronnie Shaw (veterana).**

 **Sistema de rangos:**

 **1.- General: el encargado de todas las tropas en todos los asentamientos y, en consecuencia, de la Commonwealth. Puede empezar operaciones y organizar misiones.**

 **2.- Coronel: son los encargados de sustituir al general mientras se encuentra ausente. Mientras este presente, se encargan de otros trabajos como la disciplina, la diplomacia y el reclutamiento pero mientras no este el general, no pueden salir a combatir, pero pueden enviar tropas a reforzar defensas.**

 **3.- Mayor: los encargados a nivel de distrito (Boston, Cambridge, Quincy, Natick, etc.)**

 **4.- Sargento mayor: son los encargados en los asentamientos y los puntos de control. Es reglamentario que tengan mínimo un sargento y un pelotón de mínimo 4 Minutemen.**

 **5.- Sargento: asistente de los sargentos mayores, toman el mando si es herido o muerto en acción.**

 **6.- Minutemen: rango básico de los Minutemen.**

 **7.- Recluta: el rango más bajo, estos son entrenados en el Castillo, Sanctuary Hills o la base "Eagle" durante un periodo antes de ser puestos a prueba. Si pasan, logran el rango de Minutemen, sino, repiten el entrenamiento.**

 **Inventario:**

 **144 vehículos blindados de los cuales:**

 **-14 son tanques M4 Sherman. Armamento: 1 cañón de 75mm; 2 ametralladoras, una coaxial de calibre 5.56, otra de calibre .50 encima de la torreta. Tripulación: 1 comandante (Sargento) x 1 tirador x 1 conductor x 1 recargador x 1 operador de radio x 1 artillero en servoarmadura en la torreta (también actúa como mecánico). Blindaje: de 100 mm en el frente, 65mm en los costados y 35mm en la parte trasera; la torreta tiene 65mm en todas sus partes soldadas.**

 **-10 son tanques M48 A1 Patton. Armamento: 1 cañón de 105mm; 2 ametralladoras, una sobre la escotilla de la torreta de calibre .50; otra de calibre .45 sobre la escotilla del artillero. Tripulación: 1 comandante (sargento) x 1 conductor x 1 tirador x 1 cargador (también actúa como operador de radio). Blindaje: 150mm al frente, 76mm en los costados, 38mm en la parte trasera; la torreta tiene 254mm al frente, 76mm en los lados y 38mm en la parte trasera. El diseño "de huevo" de la torreta facilita el desvío y reducción de daños de proyectiles de penetración de hasta 300mm. Son caros de mantener debido a ello.**

 **-20 son transporte de personal IFV. Armamento: 1 cañón de gas presurizado (indicando que no tiene mucho rango) de 75mm; dos ametralladoras de 5.56 automáticos (apuntan con los mismos programas de las torretas en asentamientos) en dos "faros" al frente. Tripulación: 1 conductor x 1 comandante (sargento y actúa como recargador) x 1 tirador. Capacidad de transporte: hasta 8 soldados sentados en el compartimiento trasero ó hasta 4 soldados y 3 unidades con servoarmadura parados. Blindaje: 50mm al frente y 20mm en los costados y parte trasera.**

 **-15 son cañones autopropulsados M7 Priest. Armamento: 1 obús de 105mm; 1 ametralladora de .50 en la torreta en forma de púlpito. Tripulación: 1 comandante (sargento) x 1 conductor x 1 tirador x 2 recargadores x 1 operador de radio. Blindaje: 101mm al frente, 38mm a los costados y 12,7mm en la parte trasera.**

 **-15 son cazatanques M18 Hellcat. Armamento: 1 cañón de 90mm; 1 ametralladora de .50 en la torreta. Tripulación: 1 comandante (sargento) x 1 tirador x 1 recargador x 1 operador de radio x 1 conductor. Blindaje: 15mm en todos los lados. En la torreta, solo el frente cuenta con 30mm, el resto de los lados es de 15mm. Obviamente, este tanque no fue diseñado para combate cercano así que solo se emplea para apoyo de fuego directo a tropas o al resto de los blindados desde larga distancia. Sin embargo, su cañón es muy potente que puede dejar fuera de combate a un Sherman en un solo disparo.**

 **-20 son transporte blindado de tropas M113A3. Armamento: 1 ametralladora .50 en la cúpula del artillero. Tripulación: 1 conductor x 1 comandante (sargento). Capacidad de llevar hasta 11 tropas en el compartimiento trasero pero sin capacidad para llevar unidades en servoarmadura. En consecuencia, sirve mucho para llevar gran número de tropas cuando la necesidad numérica lo requiere.**

 **-25 son camiones GMC 6x6. Armamento: ninguno. Tripulación: 1 conductor + 16 tropas regulares y 2 en servoarmadura parados. Un camión muy barato de producir, son generalmente usados cuando se trasladan tropas de un asentamiento a otro.**

 **-10 son Humber Mk1. Armamento: un cañón de 15mm; 1 ametralladora de .308 coaxial. Blindaje: 30mm al frente y 20mm en el resto. Tripulación: 1 comandante x 1 tirador x 1 conductor x 1 recargador. Este vehículo está diseñado para brindar un apoya rápido a tropas que lo requieren cuando los tanques y los transportes blindados se encuentran retrasados. También destacan en sus capacidades de observación.**

 **-15 son Jeeps 4x4. Armamento: una ametralladora de .50. Tripulación: 1 conductor. Estos vehículos son usados únicamente como transporte de oficiales cuando las calles y el clima lo permiten.**

 **Cuarteles Generales: Sanctuary Hills, el Castillo, la base "Eagle" y el USS _Constitution._ Después de un pequeño "reprograma" de la tripulación robótica del buque, los Minutemen asignaron el buque como su ícono insignia como el _Prydwen_ con la Hermandad de Acero. El _Constitution_ solo se usa para transporte importante e urgente y por si las cosas se vuelven SÚPER feas en una batalla.**

 **Rol de los Minutemen: los Minutemen funcionan más como milicia y se encargan de mantener la defensa en varios puntos importantes, pero de vez en cuando participan en misiones ofensivas y realizan contraataques usualmente feroces.**

 **La Hermandad de Acero:**

 **Comandante Actual: Maestre Maxson, Paladín Brandis y Paladín Danse (después de mucho tiempo, Maxson lo perdonó y le devolvió el rango, sobra decir que varios celebraron su vuelta cuando aprendieron a tolerar a los sintes) y Sentinela Aurora.**

 **Rangos:**

 **1.- Maestre.**

 **2.- Sentinela.**

 **3.- Paladín comandante.**

 **4.- Paladín.**

 **5** **.- Caballero Comandante.**

 **6.- Caballero Capitán (ejército); Lancero Capitán (Fuerza Aérea); Escriba de Cabecera (civil).**

 **7.- Caballero sargento (ejército); Lancero sargento (Fuerza Aérea); Supervisor (civil).**

 **8.- Caballero (ejército); Lancero caballero (Fuerza Aérea); Escriba senior (civil).**

 **9.- Aspirante (ejército); Lancero (Fuerza Aérea); Escriba (civil).**

 **10.- Iniciado (ejército); Lancero Iniciado (Fuerza Aérea); Escriba iniciado (civil).**

 **11\. Escudero (rango exclusivo para niños que nacieron dentro de la Hermandad).**

 **Inventario: en resumen es el mismo que la de los Minutemen, pero a cambio de estos son los únicos que contienen una Fuerza Aérea no solo de Vertibirds sino que también del caza "Stingray".**

 **Stingray: Caza jet STOL (Despegue y Aterrizaje Corto en inglés), tripulado por 1 piloto y armado con dos miniguns estándares en las alas, así como capacidad para cargar 2 bombas MIRV u 8 misiles Aire/tierra no dirigidos. A pesar de que en la pre-guerra volaban cerca de Mach 1, la Hermandad decidió conformarse con una versión más lenta y más voluminosa. Aún así, es una versátil plataforma de armas. Solo son usados en operaciones de limpieza en fuerzas grandes.**

 **Rol de la Hermandad de Acero: en la PAC, el rol es justamente el mismo que la de las fuerzas militares. La Hermandad de Acero, aparte de coleccionar, restaurar y confiscar objetos de alta tecnología, está encargada de proteger las fronteras de la Commonwealth así como repeler cualquier tipo de ataque fuerte que ésta pudiera arrojar a sus instalaciones y el Triángulo Constitucional. De vez en cuando, son enviados como policía militar a los asentamientos cuando estos se ponen en crisis.**

 **Sus Cuarteles Generales son el _Prydwen_ , la base "Eagle" y la estación policiaca de Cambridge.**

 **El Ferrocarril:**

 **Comandante actual: Desdémona, Aurora.**

 **Rangos:**

 **1.- Maestra de operaciones.**

 **2.- Agente maestro.**

 **3.- Doctores, técnicos.**

 **4.- Agentes, agentes "pesados", mensajeros.**

 **Inventario: el mismo establecido anteriormente solo que los tanques son usados como reserva y se concentran más en el uso de transportes..**

 **Rol del Ferrocarril: debido a un gran sistema de infiltración y espionaje, el Ferrocarril es apto para ser la Policía Secreta y de Inteligencia de la PAC, haciendo efectivamente lo que el nombre dice. Debido a que los sintes ya no eran perseguidos, el Ferrocarril emprendió sus habilidades para la vigilancia interna de la Commonwealth. Si se escucha sobre complots, traiciones o rebeliones, el Ferrocarril escucharía aquello y eliminaría rápidamente a los infractores sin que estos siquiera supieran que les golpeó.**

 **Cuarteles Generales: La Centralita, Refugio Mercer, Refugio Ticonderoga (reconstruido), Refugio Randolph (nuevos cuarteles).**

* * *

 **Eso era todo los detalles que debían aclararse. ¡Ahora estén atentos al próximo capítulo! ¡Vamos a iniciar con fuerza, nukes y servoarmaduras!**


	3. Chapter 2: El inicio

**Fallout & Zootopia: la máquina y el espíritu.**

 **¡Bienvenidos a la Commonwealth! ¡Aquí es donde nuestra historia empieza y, por ende, el inicio de la aventura. ¿Qué mejor forma de inaugurar el cuento que al estilo yérmense? ¡A leer! A partir de este momento, la clasificación del cuento va ser modificada a "M"**

 **Y también algo esencial para que no se confundan: una lista sobre la cantidad de soldados que contiene cada unidad mencionada a través de todo el cuento. Guárdenla porque la necesitarán para darse una idea de cuantas serán tanto las tropas aliadas como las enemigas. He checado Wikipedia para buscar un estimado y esto es lo más cercano que encontré satisfactorio para el cuento:**

 **1- Escuadrón: Unidad de 9-13 soldados. Se dividen en 5 categorías: Blindada (tanques e infantería), aerotransportada (cuando usan Vertibirds para transporte y apoyo de fuego), servoarmadura (el nombre lo explica), infantería (básica) y SPECIAL (son aquellos que tienen características únicas que más tarde revelaremos en el cuento. Como un adelanto, son la élite de élites y por ello son muy pocos). Generalmente los transportes de personal siempre traen uno. Los de infantería y blindados son liderados por sargentos (Minutemen), un agente "pesado" (Ferrocarril) y caballeros sargento (Hermandad de Acero). Las excepciones son los escuadrones SPECIAL cuyos jefes son de rango superior y los de servoarmadura (sargentos mayores: Minutemen; Caballeros capitanes: Hermandad de Acero) y aerotransportada (único de la Hermandad de Acero, liderados por caballeros sargentos o lanceros sargentos).**

 **2- Pelotón: Unidad de 26-40 soldados o dos escuadrones; es necesario que haya al menos uno por cada asentamiento en el caso de los Minutemen; puede haber más de 2 pelotones si el lugar es peligroso lo que forma compañías. Tanto las tres facciones tienen reservas de estas. Son lideradas por Sargentos mayores (Minutemen), Caballeros capitanes (Hermandad de Acero) y agentes maestros (Ferrocarril).**

 **3- Compañía: Unidad de 80-100 soldados; esta es la unidad mínima en la que se puede permitir tener un carácter versátil en el ámbito táctico (juntar pelotones de infantería con blindados, etc). Es la unidad máxima del Ferrocarril lo que indica que si tiene más efectivos, estos forman una segunda compañía. Son liderados por mayores (Minutemen), Caballeros comandantes (Hermandad de Acero) y maestra de operaciones (Ferrocarril).**

 **4- Batallón: Unidad de 150-500 soldados; esta es la unidad máxima de la Hermandad de Acero lo que indica que si tiene más efectivos, estos forman un segundo batallón. En el caso de los Minutemen, hay al menos uno por cada distrito y son liderados por los mayores. En la Hermandad de Acero, estos son liderados por paladines.**

 **5- Brigada: Unidad de 800-1500 soldados; esta es la unidad máxima de los Minutemen, lo que indica que si tiene más efectivos, estos forman una segunda brigada. El rango necesario para administrarlos es el de Coronel o el de paladín comandante si los Minutemen requieren el apoyo pesado de la Hermandad. Abarcan toda la Commonwealth.**

 **6- División: Unidad de 2000-4000 soldados; esta es la unidad con la que se mide a todo el ejército total de la PAC (sumando la de las 3 facciones). Los únicos con poder suficiente para influenciar en este tremendo ejército son la general de los Minutemen, el gobernador Hancock y el Maestre y la Sentinela de la Hermandad de Acero.**

 **Fallout es de Bethesda Studios, y Zootopia pertenece a Disney.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Preparaciones para una fiesta.**

 **Cerca de Walden's Pond, 6:30 am...**

El Sol había vuelto a salir y para muchos, eso indicaba volver a realizar los trabajos a los que estaban asignados, y estos eran difíciles de realizar ya que la vida en un desierto radioactivo en donde se corre el riesgo de perder todo lo que tienes, no importa que tan poco sea o incluso tu vida, puede cumplirse en cualquier momento. El día de hoy parecía alertar que esa amenaza iba a cumplirse...

Saqueador: ¿Segura, Reed, que será fácil asaltar ese lugar? ¡Los Minutemen tienen cubierto el lugar! -

Reed:- ¿Dudas de mis capacidades rata inmunda? ¡Fíjate muy bien lo que ven tus ojos! - Acto seguido, Reed agarró al saqueador de su cuello, y lo forzó a ver a sus fuerzas.

Reed:- He estado planeando esto por mucho tiempo y si no estas convencido aún, ¿qué tal si dejo que 30 te disparen, 20 te vapuleen y 10 te aplasten con su servoarmadura? - El saqueador no respondió. - Bien, eso es lo que esperaba así que ¡vuelve a tu posición! -

Eventualmente, el saqueador salió corriendo a su puesto. Mientras, otra saqueadora más experimentada le decía a Reed:- No te confíes mucho Reed, he visto a otros como tú pensar lo mismo y el resultado fue el mismo: mucho daño pero todos muertos. -

Reed:- ¡Ja! En tus viejos tiempos sería así Horney, pero ahora no me interesa en escuchar como de milagro escapaste de ELLA, tengo un lugar al que cobrar tributo y empezar a explotar. Ja. -

Sin que toda la fuerza supiera, ubicada cerca del periférico en Walden Pond, ésta era vigilada desde el puente por dos observadores quienes conocíamos bien...

MacCready:- Dime alocado pero sé que toda esa fuerza no es solo para intentar robar unos cuantos suministros. -

Cait (en servoarmadura de saqueador y en tono sarcástico):- No me digas, y yo que pensaba que irían de compras. (Escucha transmisión en una radio en su casco). -

"Combat Girl y Gunner Eye, aquí Warlock ¿Nos copian?"

Cait:- "Te escuchamos warlock, ¿cómo se encuentran allá abajo?" -

Warlock:- "¿Es realmente necesario hacer este tipo de ataques? Gran parte de las tropas prefieren irse a tomar varias cervezas y darse el lujo de asar la carne que se hizo en la última cacería de Mirelurks, sanguinarios y mutascorpius." -

Cait:- "No sabes las ganas que yo también tengo de hacer aquello, pero ya ves que tu general quiere que todo este DESPEJADO para la fiesta que vendrá pasado mañana, así que caya tu hocico y deja de chillar sargento." -

Warlock:- "Aún así major, necesitamos información del enemigo, ¿qué descubrieron?" -

Cait:- ¿MacCready? -

MacCready:- Repite lo que te diré en la radio, 10 tipos en servoarmaduras de saqueadores con placas soldadas, armados con rifles de asalto y de combate, uno de ellos lleva un lanzamisiles, afortunadamente simple. Otros 10 saqueadores llevan armas blancas y armadura pesada de cuero, saqueador y metal. Parecen ser la vanguardia. El resto son tropas con armaduras ligeras y armamento también ligero y... espera... nope, tacha lo de ligero, 10 llevan lanzamisiles con modificación de tres rondas. -

Cait repitió lo que escuchó y luego Warlock dijo:- "¿Alguna idea para empezar el show?" -

Cait:- "Solo esperen y cuando escuchen varios misiles intentar hacer ruinas el puente, aplástenlos. Corto y fuera. -

Al cortar la comunicación, Cait agarró su rifle de asalto (modificado con mayor capacidad perforante y cartucho de tambor con mira réflex) y dijo:- MacCready, se un bomboncito y empecemos lo divertido. -

En el suelo, mientras tanto Reed estaba otra vez lidiando con otro cobarde:- ¡Tú también, comportándote como si nunca hicieras esto anteriormente! ¡Con un c***, hasta estuviste con los Artilleros! ¡¿Cómo pueden...?! -

 **Bang!** Lo siguiente que los saqueadores veían era la cabeza del saqueador al que regañaba Reed ser desprendido de un tiro. Esto dejó en shock a algunos que pronto terminaron siendo víctimas también de la puntería de MacCready. Al final, uno de los saqueadores vio el origen del disparo y pronto el grupo disparaba sus armas al puente. Pero MacCready y Cait se habían posicionado bien y los tiros de lanzamisiles y rifles terminaban siendo bloqueados o evadidos fácilmente gracias a la estructura del puente. Desde allá arriba, Cait y MacCready decimaron a otros 10 más antes de que Cait dijera:- "Warlock, ¡únete a la fiesta!" -

Reed:- ¡Mátenlos! ¡Esos desgraciados lamentaran haberse...! - El ruido de algo mecánico más una súbita sacudida del suelo interrumpió a Reed e hizo que casi todos los saqueadores voltearan a ver lo que era. Justamente saliendo por encima de una colina, un tanque M4 seguido de un grupo de 4 Minutemen aparecieron y el comandante del tanque, viendo con sus binoculares encima de la torreta en la escotilla, pronto dijo:- Hey Marielle, ¡Apunta a 19 grados a la derecha, elevación negativa de 5, alto explosivo! - La tiradora pronto dijo:- ¡Roger! ¡Bessie! ¡Proyectil en el cañón! - La otra chica hizo lo pedido y pronto el cañón rugió. El disparo falló por unos centímetros pero mando volando a 5 saqueadores con servoarmadura.

El comandante, quien se llamaba Garther, dijo:- ¡Maldición! ¡Marielle! ¡Dos grados a la izquierda, rápidos! ¡Den fuego de cobertura chicos! - El resto de los Minutemen, ante la orden, abrieron fuego con sus mosquetes láseres. MacCready y Cait seguían arriba cuando Cait dijo:- Voy a bajar a tomar un pedazo más grande, tú decapitas a aquellos que amenacen el tanque. -

MacCready:- Por supuesto, no puedo permitir que Aurora vuelva a cortarme el salario como la última vez. - Cait saltó del puente y pronto se unió al ataque. MacCready pronto vio a un saqueador sacando un lanzamiles apuntando al tanque y pronto dijo:- ¡Oh, claro que no! - Con un disparo de su rifle, la cabeza del saqueador voló en varios pedazos. Mientras tanto, con la tripulación del tanque el conductor dijo:- Recibiendo disparos a la 1 en punto. Marielle, ¿a qué esperas para silenciar esas armas? -

Marielle:- ¡Bessie! ¡Recarga! -

Bessie:- ¡Sería fácil si Wallace dejara de sacudir el cacharro! -

Wallace:- ¡¿Quieres disparar o quieres vivir?! ¡Yo manejo este vehículo! -

El mecánico equipado en servoarmadura T-45 que estaba manejando la torreta pronto habló en su radio:- "Estoy con Bessie en esto, ¿no podrías manejar mejor? -

Wallace:- ¿¡No podrías tú apuntar mejor?! -

Antes de reclamar, Garther les gritó:- ¡Ambos! ¡CALLEN LA J****A BOCA Y OBEDEZCAN! -

Pronto el mecánico grito:- ¡Saqueador con lanzamisiles a 10° al este! ¡No puedo apuntarlo! -

Pero por fortuna MacCready salvó el día.

Mecánico:- Olvídenlo, Eagle Eye lo decapitó. -

Minuteman ( _tomando cobertura detrás del tanque_ ):- ¡Tenemos suerte de tener a ellos dos en nuestro bando! -

Bessie:- ¡Cargado! -

Marielle:- Apuntando a 19° a la derecha, 5° negativos. ¡Listo! -

Garther:- ¡Fuego! -

Esta vez el tiro dio en el blanco y 15 saqueadores salieron volando descuartizados, muertos o heridos. El resto de los saqueadores intentaban flanquear al vehículo pero debido a la sorpresa del ataque estaban desorganizados y por ello, en vez de lanzarse en grupo sobre el flanco, se dispersaban y quienes lo intentaban terminaban siendo desintegrados por los otros Minutemen quienes tomaban cobertura detrás del tanque al recargar para luego salir, apuntar y disparar antes de volver a hacer lo mismo. Pronto Reed enfureció:- ¡MISERABLES INÚTILES! ¡SOLO VUELEN ESA CHATARRA CON SUS MISILES! -

Algunos saqueadores hicieron eso pero cuando intentaron apuntar al tanque, una lluvia de metralla de parte de la ametralladora silenció para siempre sus vidas. Reed se enojó más y, en pura rabia, decidió hacer el trabajo por ella misma. Tomó uno de los lanzamisiles y apunto, pero antes de disparar, recibió un puñetazo pesado que desorientó su puntería y activó el gatillo. El misil encontró su blanco pero en los propios saqueadores eliminando a los últimos 5 que llevaban servoarmadura.

Cait:- ¿Así naciste tú de gruñona o lo obtuviste de parte de un loco cascarrabias? -

Reed _(reincorporándose)_ :- ¡Cascarrabias serás tú en tu tumba! -

Se lanzó contra Cait usando una espada oficial china. Cait reaccionó sacando un super mazo de su inventario y bloqueó el ataque. Ambas contendientes pelearon cuerpo a cuerpo de forma furiosa, Reed era rápida para la molestia de Cait quien quedaba obligada a detener los ataques de la saqueadora ilusa. Pero mientras esto ocurría, los saqueadores restantes empezaron a debilitarse y estaban a punto de colapsar. Solo gracias al mando de la saqueadora veterana con quien Reed anteriormente discutía, los saqueadores aún peleaban. Allí fue cuando MacCready dio el tiro de gracia.

MacCready:- Te metiste con el mejor francotirador de la Commonwealth. - Apuntó, concentró su puntería y apretó el gatillo.

Pronto, para el horror de los saqueadores, la veterana sucumbió al tiro: este le había perforado los pulmones y su columna. Toda resistencia se quebró y pronto varios salieron corriendo por sus vidas. Reed se dio cuenta de esto muy tarde. Cuando otra vez Cait bloqueo su golpe, ella alcanzó a ver como varias de sus fuerzas huían y trato de gritarles:- ¡HEY! ¡VUELVAN AQUÍ! ¡TRAIDORES! -

Esto fue su último error. Cait aprovechó para oscilar su mazo con toda su fuerza en la mano que sostenía la espada. El golpe fue recio que se escuchó un romper de huesos y Reed pronto colapsó al dolor:- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! - Luego Cait dijo:- Ñoñas como tú NUNCA saben prosperar. - Luego meció su arma sobre su cabeza con ambos brazos y descargó el golpe final en el cráneo de la saqueadora. La batalla terminó.

MacCready: "Sabes, la próxima vez trata de hacerlo sin que les digas una de esas frases que no tienen sentido decir antes de matar."

Cait: "Cállate MacCready ó serás mi invitado de honor para una lección de golpes que no dudaré en darte."

MacCready supo bien que mejor era cerrar la boca.

 **Una hora más tarde, a las 8:00 am...**

El escuadrón se reportó de vuelta en Graygarden, el asentamiento donde justamente otros escuadrones como ellos regresaban de despejar varias áreas. Allí Cait fue a hablar e informar al resto de los sargentos mientras MacCready supervisaba que los tanques estuvieran sobre los remolques de los camiones en las carreteras para transportarlos al Castillo.

Cait:- ¿No hubo problemas con los grupos que les tocó? -

Sargento:- No major, mi escuadrón tuvo suerte de no encontrar hostiles en nuestra área.-

Otro sargento:- Nuestro escuadrón sufrió 2 bajas: 2 heridos pero ya han sido transportados al Hospital Kendall. -

Sargenta mayor:- Tuvimos un combate contra un grupo de esos locos del Átomo. El tanque sufrió daños en el cañón y el visor del conductor pero son daños ligeros. -

Cait:- Muy bien. Mina _(apunta a la sargenta mayor)_ , tú y tu escuadrón tienen permiso de celebrar aquí el aniversario, mañana enviaremos los alimento y las bebidas. No abusen mucho de ellas. Jack y Garther, quiero que ustedes y sus tropas vayan en la caravana que llevará los tanques al puesto de Policía en Cambridge, MacCready les asignará ordenes una vez allí. -

Todos se desplegaron y pronto Cait caminó al puente donde MacCready esperaba con la caravana lista para salir.

Cait:- Hey MacCready, se un cielo y hazme el favor de acompañar al grupo hacia Cambridge. -

MacCready:- ¿Otra vez? Ya te dijo Aurora que uno más de estos trucos y te daría una lección... ehhh... no me acuerdo de la palabra que usó. -

Cait _(coqueta)_ :- Ah... pues es por eso que resulta mejor desobedecer, ¿o no querido "Reedy"? -

MacCready _(alterado)_ :- ¡Shhhhhh! ¡Quedamos que no dirías sobre aquello! -

Cait:- Tu sabes bien que a cualquier ventaja puedo hablarlo libremente. -

MacCready:- *suspira* Está bien. Por hoy nada más pero a cambio necesito que me consigas esto... _(le pasa una lista) -_

Cait _(la agarra)_ :- ¿Y esto para qué? -

MacCready:- Es una sorpresa que algunos amigos planeamos festejar el día de la celebración. Has de saber que debes conseguirlo todo antes de mañana o habrá consecuencias. -

Cait _(desafiantes)_ :- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles? -

MacCready:- Digamos que después de las fiestas te encontrarás que algunos de los cómics de Grognak que te gustan estarán cubiertos de bebidas que casualmente tiraste al emborracharte. -

Cait _(gruñe)_ :- Está bien, chico maravilla. Mañana tendrás toda la chatarra que requieran tú y tus amigos. -

MacCready:- Bien _(extiende la mano)_ ¿trato? -

Cait _(agarra la mano)_ :- Trato. -

Después, MacCready subía a uno de los camiones para llevar los tanques saliendo en dirección hacia Cambridge mientras Cait subía a un Jeep y salió en camino a Diamond City.

* * *

 **En Diamond City (9:00 am)...**

En esos mismos instantes, la población de la Joya de la Commonwealth empezaban a decorar todo el lugar con algunas serpentinas, banderas, juegos para los niños del lugar y muchas mesas para el banquete que se iba a dar en 2 días. La vida en la ciudad ha mejorado mucho que hasta asemejaba un poco a la vida de antes de las bombas, con la diferencia de que el sistema de juicio necesitaba unos detalles por arreglar, las casas lucían aún como favelas y la seguridad en Diamond City aún tenía problemas de corrupción. Pero, hey, ¿por qué molestarse por estos problemas si la ciudad ahora estaba prosperando mucho más que antes? Desde que el Instituto desapareció, con ello también se desvaneció todo miedo a los sintes, de modo que estos pronto empezaron a llenar la ciudad. Tanto la llenaron que al final los ciudadanos decidieron expandir las residencias hacia el Callejón del Ahorcado donde usaron los edificios continuos al lugar para resolver la demanda de espacio y suministros. Eso sí, no menciones otras tecnologías del Instituto o causarás un dolor de cabeza y recuerdos dolorosos a los habitantes.

Hablando de habitantes, hay algunos que peculiarmente conocieron personalmente a Aurora y la ayudaron en el camino del destino de la Commonwealth. Justamente uno de aquellos se encontraba ocupado fumando un cigarrillo satisfecho de haber hecho otro trabajo "satisfactorio" al resolver un caso respecto a una escasez de fondos públicos (sip, llegaron incluso al punto de los impuestos) cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su agencia.

Ellie:- Adelante. -

Y justamente quien entró era la, ahora famosa, reportera de Publick Ocurrences, Piper Wright.

Ellie:- ¡Piper! ¡Qué gusto verte!-

Piper:- Igual a mí, Ellie. ¿Soportando las corridas de Nick? -

Ellie:- Es su trabajo, ¿y tú que tal? ¿También arriesgándote al meterte en peligro por necesidad de hacer reportes? -

Piper:- Y estamos a mano. Por cierto, ¿podría hablar con Nick? -

Nick:- ¿Para otra de tus entrevistas, Piper? -

Piper:- No, más bien para hacerle saber a tu asistente sobre el asunto de ayudar en la decoración a la que veo no le dijiste por andar de holgazán otra vez y que Aurora te pidió PERSONALMENTE que dieras ayuda. -

Nick se quedo estupefacto en el acto, seguro se le "olvidó" hablarle a Ellie sobre la ayuda que Aurora le pidió para la celebración de la PAC debido a que últimamente a preferido holgazanear un poco más de la cuenta (culpa a MacCready por compartirle ese vicio) y aun no se ha encargado de ayudar con los cables y las luces para el evento que justamente le causan unos shocks molestos.

Ellie _(sorprendida y enojada)_ :- Niiiiiiiiiiiick. -

 **Unos 10 minutos más tarde...**

Nick:- Dime de una vez, ¿qué hice yo para que me hicieras pasar por semejante papeleo? -

El sinte detective tenía, literalmente, un bulbo incrustado en su cabeza que se prendía cada vez que el sinte detective manejaba los cables de las luces.

Piper:- Nada, básicamente pasarte de holgazán y supuse que al final terminarías otra vez dejándome a mí todas tus tareas. -

Nick:- ... -

Después de un largo rato instalando luces y escuchar bromas y risas con respecto a la bombilla de Nick, finalmente el trabajo estaba terminado. Y justo a tiempo...

Nick:- Espero que eso te parezca satisfactorio. -

Cait _(llegando y sin la servoarmadura)_ :- Justamente lo es, detective metálico. -

Piper:- Hola Cait, ¿otra vez desobedeciendo las órdenes de Aurora? ¿Cómo convenciste esta vez a tu compañero? -

Cait:- La magia del "carisma" Piper. Así que veo que al fin convenciste a Nick de dejar su escritorio de una vez. -

Nick:- Si consideras que debía salir para evitar la furia de mi secretaria, sip, Piper lo logró otra vez. -

Cait:- Pobre de ti... ah por cierto, necesito saber donde puedo conseguir todo esto _(muestra la lista de MacCready)_ ASAP. -

Piper _(dándole un vistazo)_ :- Hmmm... ¿y para qué necesitas todo esto? -

Cait:- Es un trabajo que MacCready me dejó a cambio de mi desobedencia. Dicen que la usarán para una sorpresa en el festival. -

Nick:- ¿MacCready eh? No que quisiera ofenderlo pero la última vez que hizo algo parecido a una "sorpresa" en la fiesta del "Retorno de los Minutemen" terminó destruyendo casi todo lo que se encontraba alrededor de 1 milla. -

Cait:- Aurora y el tiempo que pasó MacCready en prisión MÁS la multa que le dieron se aseguraron de que él no volverá a intentar lo mismo por el resto de su vida. Aparte, tomen en cuenta que él dijo que es una sorpresa de un grupo. -

Piper:- Eso ya es suficiente para convencerme, ven tengo en mi casa una lista sobre proveedores que si les pagas bien te pueden realizar el mandado esta noche. -

Ambas se fueron a la sede de Publick Ocurrences mientras Nick decidió ir al Duggout Inn por una bebida antes de preguntarse: "¿Me pregunto si MacCready estará teniendo problemas con Aurora ahora mismo? Tal vez deba invitarle un trago especial cuando termine."

 **En la estación de policía de Cambridge (simulemos que varios de estos son de mayor tamaño), cuartel secundario de la Hermandad de Acero...**

Las estaciones de policía, bajo el dominio de la Hermandad de Acero, eran ahora importantes puntos de control en la Commonwealth. Maxson y Aurora advirtieron que la Hermandad de Acero necesitaban nuevos puntos de despliegue y control para poder tener flexibilidad y alcance mayores a los que el Prydwen y Cambridge podrían ofrecer y, por ende, las estaciones fueron los elegidos. Estos ahora funcionaban como talleres, hangares y depósitos para las tropas de la Hermandad y los Minutemen pero especialmente para los vehículos y tanques de las tres fuerzas. Justamente en Cambridge, MacCready acaba de llegar y se reportaba con la patrulla de vigilancia que resguardaba una de las entradas.

Escriba:- Identificación por favor. -

MacCready:- Sargento mayor Robert Joseph MacCready, liderando la Primera División. -

Escriba:- Según la información de la misión entregada ayer de parte del Alto Mando, la Primera División viene liderada por usted y la mayor Cait. ¿Se puede saber donde se encuentra? -

MacCready:- Otra vez, la mayor Cait volvió a saltar su rutina. -

Escriba _(frustrado)_ :- ¿Otra vez? ¿Le mencionó sobre lo que pasaría si volvía a ocurrir esa situación? -

MacCready:- Sí, pero ella no pareció afectarse y, para más señas, me amenazó a MÍ. -

Escriba _(facepalm)_ :- Si ella logró asustarte con la historia de tu borrachera, usted ya lleva todo un mes sin saber que todo el mundo lo sabe señor "Reedy". -

MacCready terminó estupefacto mientras el resto se reía de su mala racha: otra vez terminó engañado.

Escriba:- Jajaja, bueno pueden pasar. Dejen los tanques y camiones en la estación 3. -

Acto seguido, la patrulla dejó paso y el convoy descargó los tanques y los condujeron hasta el taller 3. Luego estacionaron los camiones y entraron a la Estación a reportarse y pedir sus pagos.

MacCready _(después de reportarse y con unas tapas en la mano)_ :- Vaya, al fin tengo suficiente para comprarme una de las copias de "Pipfall". Espero que Tom aún los tenga en stock. -

De repente escuchó "¡Hey, MacCready!" y al voltear se encontró a Danse y a Deacon caminando en su dirección:- ¡Hey muchachos! _(los saluda con high-fives)_ ¿Cómo les ha ido esta semana? -

Danse y Deacon:- Lo usual, ¿y tú? -

MacCready:- Meh, engañado por Cait otra vez. -

Deacon:- ¿No has aprendido aún? Se ve que tienes tu mente muy ocupado con respecto a la cantidad de capas que ganas. -

Danse:- Mira quien lo dice, justo uno de los mejores agentes quien al parecer no hace muy bien ese papel aunque digas lo contrario. -

Deacon:- El truco mi querido amigo metálico es justamente actuar de esa forma y no mostrar de forma obvia lo que eres. Así como tú eras un sinte sin saberlo. -

Danse:- Hey. -

MacCready:- Ya cálmense muchachos, lo bueno fue que esta vez SÍ le saqué algo de provecho. ¿Se acuerdan de aquella lista? -

Danse _(sorprendido)_ :- No me digas, ¿le encargaste a ELLA la tarea? -

Deacon _(también sorprendido)_ :- ¿Y cómo fue que lo hiciste? -

MacCready:- Digamos que sencillamente la amenacé con sus bienes "personales". -

Deacon:- What?! ¡¿Tú sabes su talón de Aquiles?! -

MacCready:- Pueeeeeeeeede que lo sepa... claro si sabes como yo hablo. -

Por desgracia para Deacon, el había gastado sus tapas invirtiéndolas en varias tiendas de ropa, comida y armas en toda la Commonwealth, después de todo, un agente como él siempre debe tener conexiones. Así que decidió en pedirle ayuda a Danse... quien le leyó la mente y le dijo:- Ni se te ocurra, me debes aun varias de los retos que hicimos en el Mar Resplandenciente. -

Deacon _(como Homero Simpson)_ :- ¡Douh! -

MacCready _(Ríe)_ :- Ja, ja, ja... _(suspira)_ ¿qué tal si en vez de andar buscando sobornos para mí, les invito a un trago en Beantown? En dos días estaremos muy ocupados. -

A lo otros dos les sonó como un buen plan y fueron pronto a avisar de su salida.

 **Mientras tanto, en el hospital Kendall (10:00 am)...**

Las 2 tropas que habían salido heridas estaban esperando en la recepción para poder ser dados de baja del hospital para irse a sus casas al ya haber sido atendidas. Una era una mujer pelirroja con el cabello corto hasta sus hombros, tenía cicatrices en el pecho y ambos brazos y en su pierna derecha mostraba un orificio que indicaba que había sido herida allí recientemente, vestía una camisa blanca junto con una chaqueta de color pastel, reglamentaria para los Minutemen y pantalones de mezclilla celestes, su cara tenía ojos grises y asiáticos y una herida en su cabeza que había sido vendada, aparentaba tener 30 años pero ella era de 25. El otro paciente era un necrófago que físicamente aparentaba haber tener 45 años, sin embargo la edad "normal" del paciente es de 20 años, de género masculino. El hombre no tenía cabello y estaba vestido con camisa blanca también, pantalones cafés y todo ello debajo de un atuendo de cazasintes. Aparte, tenía el brazo izquierdo envuelto en yeso, indicando que sufrió una fractura.

La mujer habló:- Esa desgraciada en servoarmadura, menos mal que ahora descansa para servir de alimento a los perros. -

El necrófago:- Tal vez no hubieras sido herida Christine si no te hubieras lanzado contra la líder y su equipo de guardaespaldas. Los estimulantes no te ayudarán siempre en tus "hazañas". -

Christine:- Bueno... algo debía hacerse antes de que esa pe*** disparara el Fat Man. ¿O querías que volviéramos a perder más de la mitad de nuestro sueldo? -

Necrófago:- Prefiero perder el sueldo que perder a una amiga. -

Christine _(ruborizada)_ :- Idiota... tu sabes que puedo cuidarme solo Clark. -

De repente fueron llamados por sus nombres:- ¿Monsieur Clark Ronet? ¿Madame Christine Lowe? - Quien los había llamado era la directora del hospital en persona, Curie.

Clark:- Presentes, doc. -

Curie:- Bien, les tengo buenas y malas noticias. Las malas son que sus heridas los obligarán a tener que descansar durante 2 semanas y estar fuera de acción por ese tiempo. -

Clark/Christine:- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero las pruebas para el Ferrocarril/la Hermandad de Acero son en una semana! -

Curie:- Pues lamento decirles que ustedes 2 tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo mes para presentarlas, tal vez la próxima vez piensen en ser más cuidadosos. -

Clark:- Mira nomás, Christine, ¡por tu culpa voy a tener que seguir siendo un Minutemen durante otro mes! -

Christine:- ¡Cállate! ¿Y cuáles son las "buenas" noticias? -

Curie:- Las buenas es que por ello, se les asignó a ustedes dos un Jeep para que los transporte el día de la fiesta y que podrán usarlo durante sus 2 semanas. -

Christine _(ojos brillando)_ :- ¿¡En serio?! ¡Woho! -

Clark _(pálido)_ :- Ay no... -

Curie:- ¿Algún problema Monsieur Clark? Oh, es cierto, olvidé que usted sufre de mareo vehicular. -

Christine:- " _Voy a disfrutar de esto"_ ¿Y dónde hay que ir a recogerlo? -

Curie:- Tendrían que ir al vertedero de desechos robóticos ubicado al este de Sanctuary Hills. Sin embargo, no tienen necesidad de ir a recogerlo, otro conductor se los traerá mañana a sus cuarteles en el Callejón del Ahogado. Ah, por cierto madame Christine, su familia le pidió que les hablara por el teléfono. Dijeron que es urgente. -

Christine:- ¿Otra vez? Espero que no sea como la última vez en la que se pasaron de dramáticos. -

Acto seguido, tomó uno de los teléfonos instalados en la recepción y atendió la llamada. Otro de los grandes avances de la PAC ha sido el instalar otra vez una red telefónica a través de todos los asentamientos y puntos importantes. Sin embargo, debido al costo y peligro de instalar varias líneas a través de toda el Yermo, solo son para emergencias y uso militar. Las únicas excepciones son cuando las familias de varias tropas necesitan comunicarse con ellas en hospitales o viceversa (los hospitales necesitan contactar a las familias); el resto de la Commonwealth debe comunicarse por correspondencia (que afortunadamente se ha vuelto más seguro y rápido). Mientras Christine hablaba, Clark le dijo a Curie:- Discúlpeme doctora, pero he de preguntar ¿qué especie de eventos habrá durante el festival? -

Curie:- Actualmente, la lista de actividades serán publicadas mañana en cada asentamiento, hospital y cuartel de la Commonwealth, según los decretos del gobernador Hancock, ni siquiera yo se sobre lo que tenga reservado en mente. -

De repente, Christine volvió corriendo hacia ambos y le dijo a Clark:- Clark, tenemos que irnos YA. _(Lo empieza a empujar y le dice de forma rápida a Curie)_ Señorita Curie, muchas gracias por sus servicios. ¡Adiós! -

Curie nomás alcanzó a agitar la mano en señal de adiós mientras ambos jóvenes salían del hospital rápidamente antes de que Clark plantara bien sus pies para detenerse y decirle:- ¡Ey! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? -

Christine _(hablando rápidamente)_ :- Llamaron de un asunto importante en la Válvula 81. Las elecciones. -

Clark:- Oh. -

* * *

 **En la Válvula 81 (11:00)...**

Todo los residentes adultos de la Válvula 81 (que aumentaron ligeramente en números) se encontraban reunidos en el salón de clases de Katy Pinn para el evento.

Supervisora Gwen McNamara:- Buenos días a todos y muchas gracias por asistir a este evento. Como han de saber, pronto mi cargo como Supervisora de la Válvula 81 termina y debido a ello, hemos de volver a proceder con el sistema para la elección de un nuevo Supervisor. -

Uno de los colonos preguntó:- Supervisora, aunque las elecciones sean las mismas, ¿cómo será ahora la nueva política ya que tenemos al gobernador Hancock? Aunque tengamos algo de independencia política, la Válvula es parte de la PAC. -

Gwen:- Eso a su debido tiempo señor Oracio. Habrá una sesión que justamente hablará sobre los nuevos cambios políticos que habrá que realizar que se dará a cabo después de la fiesta. Por ahora, la reunión actual es para darles a conocer los nuevos requisitos para la postulación de nuevos candidatos para el puesto. -

La reunión duró una hora antes de declararla por terminada y todo el mundo volviera a sus actividades. Justamente Gwen se dirigía hacia su oficina cuando escuchó pasos corriendo hacia el despacho de su guardia, quien justamente habló:- Ah, hasta que al fin llegas Chris. ¿Sabes que llegaste con una hora de retraso? -

Christine:- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te dije que debíamos ir por el puente al lado de las ruinas! -

Clark:- ¡Ya te lo dije: no estamos en condiciones de pelear y ese camino era peligroso! -

Christine:- ¡Pero hubiéramos ganado tiempo! _(dirigiéndose al guardia)_ ¿Podría hablar con la Supervisora? -

Gwen pronto habló en voz alta:- Herrera, déjala pasar. Chris, tu amigo tendrá que esperar. -

Chris volteo a ver a Clark y le dijo:- No tardaré. - Antes de seguir a Gwen a su oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

Gwen:- ¿Qué quieres esta vez Chris? -

Christine:- De seguro ya sabes a lo que vengo. -

Gwen _(suspira)_ :- Escucha Chris, se muy bien que aunque tuvieras el potencial para postularte no podría registrarte oficialmente. Primero, como te había dicho en los últimos años, debes demostrar que tienes mucha experiencia en el ámbito de trabajo en equipo, cooperación, organización y otras más. Y según los reportes que me entrega tu oficial, aún no estás lista para ello. -

Christine:- ¡Pero estoy segura que pronto cambiará! Mira, cuando entre a la Hermandad de Acero... -

Gwen _(interrumpiendo)_ :- Sería también la misma historia. La Hermandad de Acero es más potente y, si, estricto que podría darte algo de experiencia pero ellos no son tan amables como los Minutemen o el Ferrocarril. Debes demostrar diariamente, las 24 horas una conducta en la que demuestres realmente tener el sentido de hermandad entre sus integrantes, responsabilidad en tus acciones y respeto a tus superiores. Y todo esto se que son aptitudes que tú no tienes. -

Christine quería argumentar algo pero no tenía opciones, aparte justamente el día de hoy terminó probando el punto de Gwen al lastimarse por haberse lanzado contra saqueadores al desobedecer las órdenes de su comandante.

Gwen:- Lo lamento Chris pero este año tampoco podrás participar. Si realmente quieres tanto ayudar a la Válvula entonces empieza por ayudarte a ti misma. Puedes irte. -

Chris _(con un tono triste)_ :- Gracias por su tiempo Supervisora. - Se levantó y salió de la oficina donde Clark lo esperaba y pronto se dio cuenta de la expresión de Chris.

Clark:- Sin suerte, ¿verdad? -

Chris:- No podré participar otra vez. ¿Por qué no comprenden que pronto podré satisfacer los requisitos? -

Clark:- No todos tienen la misma visión futurista que tu Chris. Aunque persuadas a todo el mundo de poder liderarlos, las experiencias de ahora no les da una buena imagen de ti. -

Chris:- ¿Tú también? _(suspira)_ Lo que sea, voy a ir a mi departamento. -

Clark:- ¿En ese estado? Al menos deja que te acompañe. -

Chris:- Ok. -

* * *

 **En el Castillo, cuartel general de los Minutemen (1:00 p.m.)...**

El Castillo ha mejorado mucho desde su resurgir hace 3 años. Los boquetes que la reina mirelurk había hecho años atrás han sido arreglados y el diseño de los cañones de artillería había sido mejorado gracias a ingenieros de la Hermandad de Acero quienes como agradecimiento de haber sido permitidos el uso de la base "Eagle" para la producción de Stingrays (una producción cara para el resto de la Alianza quienes podrían usar los recursos para otras mejoras) revelaron unos planos que habían recuperado de antes de la guerra que justamente contenían diferentes modelos para artillería. Aparte, un pequeño puerto se fundó gracias a que algunos colonos descendían de líneas de sangre marineras y su sed marinera resucitara lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir por algunos botes que aún podían flotar, restaurar en algunos sus motores y botarlos al agua para luego aprender por ellos mismos el arte de la navegación y luego enseñarle a otros este mismo arte. Eventualmente, gracias a esto, pronto el pescado, o al menos la versión post-apocalíptica radioactiva de este, fue integrado de regreso al mercado de la Commonwealth y pronto se hicieron catálogos e investigaciones sobre estas especies. Básicamente había tres tipos de mercancía común: los delfines, los tiburones y los peces. Los delfines, aun con todas las mutaciones que sufrió, seguían siendo fielmente amistosos con los humanos así que este tipo de mercancía estaba esencialmente prohibida por los gremios comerciales, convirtiéndolo justamente en una fuente de ingreso grande para los contrabandistas y la mafia. El siguiente en el menú eran los tiburones, quienes con las mutaciones se volvieron más agresivos contra la gente. Estos, por fortuna, solo nadaban en aguas profundas en la costa, pero aún así es esencial al pescar este tipo de mercancía se requiera usar botes mayores a estos especímenes y al menos 2 tripulantes que sepan usar armas avanzadas (mosquetes láser o rifles de asalto). Los peces, obviamente eran los más sencillos y fáciles. Sus mutaciones permitieron que desarrollaran aún más su capacidad de reproducción y resistencia contra la naturaleza lo que los hace en extremo abundantes y muy baratos de vender.

Justamente en ese momento varios colonos saludaban con alegría a una señora que aparentaba tener 30 años, pelo pelirrojo y en cola de caballo, un físico delgado y curveo pero algo musculoso y vestida en una ropa fina de color azul que tenía el símbolo de Vault-Tec al frente y los números 111 en su espalda junto con otro símbolo: una especie de rueda dentada blanca parecida a una válvula que contenía en su centro hueco una estrella blanca. Una señora más vieja que ella, vestida de ropa militar verde y portando una boina también verde se acercó. Era la ahora coronel Ronnie.

Ronnie:- Bienvenida de vuelta general, ¿Cómo le fue en la junta? -

Aurora:- Cansada de haber escuchado mucho sobre papeleo y permisos políticos. ¡Y eso que anteriormente estudié para abogada! -

Ronnie:- Se ve que 200 años sin leyes cambian a alguien quien las conoce como si fuera ayer. -

Aurora:- *Suspira* Se ve que tienes razón en ello. Pero yendo al punto, ¿las operaciones de limpieza terminaron? -

Ronnie:- Si general, justamente el coronel Preston tiene el resumen de los informes, si quisiera acompañarme a la sala de juntas por favor. -

Ambas mujeres entraron en los muros del castillo donde en una esquina había una habitación en la que había una mesa grande con espacio para acomodar 6 sillas en todos sus lados, así como varios armarios de dos cajones que contenían papeles en las paredes laterales mientras que en la pared trasera se veía desplegada la nueva bandera de la Commonwealth. Tenía tres franjas horizontales pintadas con los colores de las facciones: amarilla del Ferrocarril en la parte inferior, azul de los Minutemen en la parte central y naranja de la Hermandad en la parte superior, y en el centro, se encontraba en mayor tamaño el mismo símbolo que el traje de Aurora contenía, cubriendo las tres franjas. A ambos lados de esta bandera había dos cómodas, una en cada lado y que contenían medallas, bebidas, algunas fotos enmarcadas y puros tanto en las partes expuestas como en los cajones. Aurora sacó dos y le ofreció una a Ronnie mientras la otra pronto se la llevó a su boca antes de prenderla. Luego ambas mujeres se sentaron en las mesas cuando se presentó Preston.

Aurora:- Buenas tardes coronel. ¿Han terminado todas las operaciones? -

Preston:- General, me complace informarle que todas las operaciones en el Norte y en el Sur fueron completadas con éxito sin tener que sufrir muchas bajas. Ha habido algunos daños en los equipos usados durante los operativos pero son de bajo costo. Sin embargo, la historia es diferente en las áreas alrededor del Triángulo. Aquí le presentó la lista de los precios así como las ganancias. -

Acto seguido, Preston depositó en la mesa un fólder contienendo los informes y después de sentarse, todos se pusieron analizarlos. Después de un rato pronto Aurora comentó:- Se ve que los chicos nuevos en el oeste, norte y noreste han hecho buenos trabajos para ser sus primeras experiencias. Algo me dice que pronto lloverán recomendaciones y propuestas de parte de nuestros aliados. -

Ronnie:- Por lo que veo, creo que algunos de esas maravillas podrían ayudar a sus compañeros en el sur. En la plaza de los artilleros, la Compañía 3 sufrió muchas bajas, hasta tuvieron que ser apoyados por los pelotone de la Compañía 2 de la Hermandad. El resto de los pelotones encontraron dificultades similares. -

Preston:- Por lo menos les fue más fácil que a los voluntarios del Batallón 2. Los mayores nos informaron que varios de los efectivos de las Compañías terminaron reduciéndose mucho debido a las bajas sufridas. La ciudad sigue siendo despejada por la Hermandad de Acero. -

Aurora:- Por lo que entiendo, solo la Hermandad puede encargarse de ese lugar. _(Suena el teléfono y Aurora la contesta, después de un momento cuelga y muestra una cara de exasperación)_ Parece que voy a tener que hablar pronto con Maxson, no le gusta mucho que sus hombres terminen nuestros trabajos. -

Preston:- Lo lamento mucho general, pero las bajas eran muy altas que hasta el hospital de Mass Bay alcanzó el límite y debimos mandar a varios más al hospital Milton. -

Aurora _(suspira)_ :- Bueno, incluso a pesar de este problema, técnicamente las zonas más afectadas de la ciudad fueron aseguradas y, con ello, las rutas de los colonos. Sin embargo, Preston, quiero que busques entre las reservas tropas con el nivel adecuado para reemplazar temporalmente las pérdidas en las Compañías más experimentadas con tal de que hagan vigilancia durante el festival. Los ciudadanos deben evitar ser heridos. Ronnie, necesito que saques una lista de las bajas del Batallón 2, y que se vea en cada escuadrón. ¿Entendido ambos? -

Ronnie y Preston:- ¡Si general! -

Aurora:- Bien... ahora _(se para y saca tres botellas del "Sucio Yermense")_ ¡brindemos por un buen trabajo hecho y nuestra amistad no como oficiales pero como amigos! -

Los tres brindaron y se echaron un trago para luego platicar un rato antes de salir a hacer sus quehaceres. Aurora justamente fue a conseguir su ropa de Sentinela cuando su hijo synte Shaun apareció frente a ella. A diferencia de varios de los syntes hechos por el Instituto, Shaun era uno especial. La doctora Lyn (quien Aurora pudo convencer de regresar a la Hermandad) le confesó a la misma que Shaun era un nuevo modelo synte que a diferencia del resto también tenía la posibilidad de crecer como si fuera un humano normal. Justamente solo los compañeros cercanos de Aurora, Desdemona y Maxson saben sobre la composición real de este niño y lo mantienen en secreto del resto de la Commonwealth, no por miedo a racismo ya que eso fue superado en mayor parte pero más porque prevenían que algunos de los enemigos de Aurora intentara buscar nuevas formas de dañarlo. Aparte, a diferencia de todo pronóstico todo el mundo adoraba al muchacho. Desde el principio se vio que era un gran inventor aparte de ser muy amable con cualquiera que interactuaba sea necrófagos, algunos supermutantes renegados, syntes, colonos, Minutemen, miembros de la Hermandad o el Ferrocarril. En realidad, justamente era tan brillante y amable que pronto se abrió una pequeña tienda de modificaciones de armas que varios con gusto compraban y terminaban usando con mucha satisfacción. Aparte, la relación entre la madre y su hijo había mejorado mucho; como Aurora se veía más involucrada en papeles que en peleas debido al gobierno de Hancock, ello significó que pasaba más tiempo en el Castillo y en sus tiempos libres, ambos relativos la aprovechaban sea Aurora dándole clases a Shaun sobre liderazgo, política (aburrida para ambos), educación física u otros ó jugando a algun juego ó ambos yendo de viaje a Diamond City, Goodneighbor, el Prydwen o Sanctuary Hills. El día de hoy no sería excepción.

Shaun:- Hola mamá. ¿Cómo te encuentras? -

Aurora:- Bien Shaun, si viniste por la cámara lo siento pero no lo he encontrado aún. -

Shaun:- Está bien mamá, pero no vine a eso actualmente. ¿Crees que podría acompañarte al Prydwen hoy? -

Aurora:- Lamento decirte que esta vez no se podrá hijo. Si voy a esa nave ahora es para hablar de asuntos serios que aún eres muy joven para conocer. -

Shaun:- Tranquila, esta vez no voy allá para aprender sobre relaciones políticas... - Al decir esto, sus cachetes adquirieron un tonito rosadito y Aurora pronto tuvo sospechas. Al observarlo mejor, se dio cuento de Shaun estaba vestido con atuendos que le regalaron algunos escuderos de la Hermandad de Acero y que aparte aparecía más elegante y hasta se había peinado. Aurora sabía que si estaba vestido así de elegante era porque iba a hacer algo importante en el Prydwen y ella sabía que no había ningún evento especial oficial (a excepción del festival pero eso era en dos días) a menos de que... fuera más de "alguien".

Aurora:- Okey Shaun, ¿a quién quieres ver en el Prydwen que vienes muy elegante? -

Shaun _(sorprendido y aborchonado)_ :- ¿¡Qué!? Por favor mamá... no es mucho misterio que solo vaya a checar a mis amigos en el Prydwen para celebrarla... _(se tapa la boca)_ \- Pero ya era tarde porque Aurora sabía que NO se refería a la nave (como Sentinela, el Capitán Lancero Kells le dijo que era obligatorio que supiera el día del bautizo del Prydwen... que había sido hace dos meses), y ese "desliz" le bastó.

Aurora:- Ah... así que es una amiga ¿eh? Cuál es de todas las escuderas... no, ¿sabes qué? Creo que ya sé quien. -

Y ella se acordó: justamente entre los escuderos que conocía había una chica que parecía más talentosa que el resto. Se llamaba Sara, tenía casi un año más que Shaun (quien tenía 13 en ese entonces), aunque lo tuviera corto se notaba que su pelo era de color rubio, su cara tenía algunas pecas y estaba de la misma estatura que su hijo. Aparte, tenía una cicatriz en el cachete izquierdo que un mirelurk le había proporcionado en una misión de entrenamiento. El mentor quien la entrenaba por desgracia murió en esa misión pero Sara sorprendió a todo el mundo haciendo la misma hazaña que el maestre Maxson había hecho años atrás al acabar con los mismos mirelurks que embistieron a la patrulla, entre ellos una reina. A partir de ese día varios empezaron a tener esperanza de que Sara terminaría por alcanzar grandes hazañas, incluso podría conseguir el rango de Paladín o, si tiene suerte, Sentinela también. Sara, aún así, niega que solo por el hecho de que hiciera una hazaña del maestre no justificaría su carrera y ese símbolo de humildad le ganó la simpatía de Aurora, quien decidió hacer de Sara su discípula oficial, a lo que varios camaradas de la Hermandad les gustó mucho. ¿Qué mejor forma de asegurar el futuro de esta organización que emparejando a prodigios con los mejores maestros? Cuando Aurora hizo de Sara su discípula, ella tuvo que viajar muchas veces al Castillo para sus clases y en esos viajes Shaun y ella empezaron a conocerse. Eventualmente se hicieron amigos y cuando el tiempo se los permitía, ambos siempre jugaban junto con otros niños a varios deportes, ayudaban a los colonos en sus tareas, practicaban juntos con las armas (bajo supervisión adulta) o sencillamente platicaban sobre nuevas misiones o noticias.

Aurora:- Así que Sara cumple hoy 15 años ¿verdad? ¿Qué van a ser con ella? -

Shaun _(aún aborchonado)_ :- Algunos de sus amigos y amigas en el Prydwen quedaron en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en el área recreativa de la nave. Quedé con que les ayudaría a traer refrescos, dulces y si se podía algunos pasteles. -

Aurora:- ¡Ah! Eso explica porque varias de mis Nuka-colas y materiales de los talleres desaparecían. ¿Tú las pasabas al Prydwen? -

Shaun _(nervioso)_ :- Pues... sí... ¡pero era para una buena...! -

Aurora _(le cierra la boca con los dedos)_ :- Tranquilo hijo, actualmente es algo muy amable de tu parte hacer junto a tus compañeros una fiesta para tu amiga, pero la próxima vez avísame ¿quieres? De esa forma te facilito lo que necesites. -

Shaun:- Gracias mamá. -

Aurora:- Bien, pues ahora si no tienes nada que se te olvide, acompáñame al puerto, allí esperaremos a un Vertibird. -

Y después, ambos salieron de la sala y fueron al puerto al lado del castillo donde Aurora usó una granada de señales y tiempo después, un Vertibird aterrizaba para recogerlos.

 **Media hora después, en la cubierta del Prydwen (1:45 pm)...**

Shaun:- Siempre se me olvida la sacudida que causa el brazo de anclaje cuando agarra al Vertibird. -

Él y su madre al fin llegaron a la colosal nave aunque por la sacudida, Shaun terminó soltando su Nuka-cola que terminó cayendo al mar.

Aurora:- La próxima vez no te pongas cercas de las orillas, ¿está bien? -

Sin embargo, al caminar por la cubierta, Aurora se sorprendió al ver al maestre Maxson esperando al lado de la entrada junto con la Supervisora Ingram quienes al verla la saludaron aunque Maxson mantuvo su semblante serio. Al llegar a la entrada, Ingram habló primero:- Bienvenida de vuelta Sentinela, antes de que el maestre Maxson tenga una charla contigo, ¿tienes más refrigerante para el reactor? -

Aurora:- Vengo aquí para que me sermoneen, ¿y encima me preguntas si hice refrigerantes? -

En eso usó su Pip-boy para rematerializar 4 botes de gasolina que tenían el sticker "Refrigerante de reactor" pegados en los envases.

Aurora:- Por que en ese caso me conoces bien Supervisora Ingram. -

Ingram:- Gracias Sentinela. Ahora si me disculpan, les dejo a ti y al maestre Maxson solos. Shaun, ¿vienes conmigo para celebrar a tu amiga? -

Shaun:- ¡Claro! Gracias Supervisora. -

Ambos se metieron a la nave junto con el maestre y Aurora detrás y una vez ambos fueron a la cubierta superior, Maxson habló con Aurora en la sala del puente:- Antes que nada Sentinela, no estoy molesto con que los Minutemen recurrieran a nosotros para despejar el centro de Boston cerca de una celebración muy importante, sino más bien el riesgo que supone dejar la ciudad sin despejarse totalmente. -

Aurora:- Aún no es el momento correcto para "barrer" toda la ciudad maestre. Varios convoys pasan por allí diariamente y aparte está la situación de poner Goodneighbor, una de las ciudades constitucionales, en riesgo de ser atrapado en fuego cruzado. -

Maxson:- Comprendo muy bien este tipo de riesgos a considerar con respecto a los civiles, pero son más arriesgados los ataques provenientes de las escorias que el yermo creó. ¿Al menos el gobernador Hancock tomo en consideración el tema? -

Aurora:- Justamente dijo que una vez finalizadas las festividades, lanzaría el proyecto ante la Comisión de asentamientos y el Triángulo Constitucional para hacer oficial la limpieza. -

Maxson _(aliviado)_ :- Finalmente una decisión sensata. Ya mis hombres empezaban a quejarse de la falta de actividad que sufren. Estoy seguro de que sus ánimos se recuperarán mucho por esta noticia. -

Aurora:- ¿Entonces todo el asunto ya está resuelto ó aún hay algo más? -

Maxson:- Actualmente Sentinela Aurora, aún hay otra noticia que dar. -

 **Mientras tanto, en la estación de recreatividad en la cubierta superior (2:00 pm)...**

Había por lo menos unos diez escuderos celebrando el cumpleaños de Sara quien, a pesar de que habitualmente era algo fría y seria, se la estaba pasando bien. Todos los jóvenes estaban tomando Nuka-colas, comiendo algunos filetes, y jugando a una partida pequeña de Onda Expansiva (ese juego que aparece como chatarra en el juego. Lol XD). Pero Shaun tenía otra idea en mente...

Shaun _(se acerca a Sara tímidamente)_ :- Oye, Sara. ¿Tienes un minuto? -

Sara:- Claro, ¿qué necesitas? -

Shaun:- Por ahora nada, pues pronto servirán el pastel. Pero una vez que termine esto, ¿te puedo ver en la proa del Prydwen? -

Sara _(con un tono de misterio)_ :- Por supuesto. -

En el momento que Shaun se alejó, pronto un grupo de amigas rodeo a Sara todas emocionadas.

Maydie _(una de sus compañeras y la mayor de todas)_ :- ¡Iiiiiiiiihhhh! ¿¡Vieron eso!? ¿¡Vieron eso!? -

Sara _(confundida)_ :- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué andan tan emocionadas? -

Charlie _(otra de sus amigas y la más inteligente de todas)_ :- ¿Qué no viste la forma en que te lo pidió? ¡Aunque pareciera calmado, se le notaba que estaba nervioso! -

Leslie _(la menor de todas pero la más ágil)_ :- ¡Shaun y Sara son...! _(le tapan la boca las otras dos)_ -

Charlie y Maydie:- ¡Cállate, lo vas a arruinar! -

Sara _(aún confundida)_ :- ¿Arruinar qué? -

Lo que quisiera que le explicaran, tendría que esperar por que justamente en ese momento Aurora llegó cargando un pastel de mirelurk especial mientras anunciaba:- ¡Aquí está el premio grande! ¡Todo el mundo a festejar a su amiga! -

Varios gritos de alegría resonaron y todos los jóvenes, incluida Sara, se amontonaron alrededor para un banquete.

 **Una hora más tarde (3:00 pm)...**

Finalmente, después de media hora de más festejo y otra limpiando el desastre que causó Leslie al usar las botellas vacías como bolos de boliche, Sara finalmente se dirigió hacia la proa del Prydwen. Al llegar allí, Shaun estaba observando con un par de binoculares a toda la costa del lugar y anotando algo en una libreta que él traía.

Sara:- ¿Qué haces Shaun? -

Shaun _(sorprendido)_ :- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Sara! _(oculta la libreta)_ Esperándote nada más. _(sonriendo inocentemente)_ -

Sara _(expresión 'ajaaaaa')_ :- Claaaro, ¿tú sabes que ahora mismo estas mostrando el contenido de la libreta detrás de tu espalda? -

Shaun se volteo asustado de que Sara viera más lo que contenía la libreta, pero para su confusión la libreta estaba cerrada. Sin embargo, antes de saber lo que pasaba, Sara aprovechó para quitarle la libreta al aflojar él su guardia, quien pronto intentó recuperarla, pero por desgracia Sara era más ágil que él y terminó dominándolo en una posición incómoda.

Shaun _(técnicamente aplastado por Sara)_ :- ¿Me podrías soltar? -

Sara _(abriendo la libreta)_ :- Después de que vea lo que hacías... -

No le costó trabajo debido a que tenía un separador en la libreta pero lo que vio la sorprendió: era un dibujo animado de ella pero con un estilo oriental **(para los lectores, Shaun le hizo una versión anime de ella ;))** que, si ella recordaba bien, venía anteriormente de un país llamado Japón. Varios decían que este estilo era una joya de arte moderno y creaba nuevas visiones y ella pronto supo porque. El dibujo de Shaun destacaba increíblemente su parecido aunque en esta versión sus ojos celestes eran más grandes y redondos, su cuerpo parecía haber crecido en tamaño, edad y algunos 'atributos' (tendría una plática con él más tarde) y aparte aparecía al frente de la proa del Prydwen con un mensaje que decía: **"La estrella de acero del Prydwen."** Pronto, sorprendida por el dibujo se levantó y ello dio espacio a Shaun de también levantarse.

Sara _(totalmente maravillada)_ :- ¿Y esto? -

Shaun _(aborchonado)_ :- He estado practicando en secreto el anime en mis tiempos libres y no podía evitar pensar en hacer algo especial para ti en este día usando mi talento. Así que justamente pensaba yo en hacer una serie de comics en las que tú serías la protagonista. -

Sara no se controló y le dio un beso a Shaun en su cachete mientras decía suavemente:- Gracias Shaun, realmente sabes hacer maravillas para toda la Commonwealth. -

Shaun no respondió porque seguía estupefacto por el beso pero si reaccionó cuando se escuchó en todos los altavoces del Prydwen la voz del capitán Kells: "A toda la tripulación del Prydwen, excepcionando mantenimiento. A toda la tripulación, reúnanse en tierra para un aviso importante del Maestre Maxson. Es imperativo que quienas puedan asistir atiendan la reunión. Eso es todo."

Ambos se miraron y pronto volvieron a entrar al Prydwen.

 **En el aeropuerto (4:00 pm)...**

Después de una hora de organizar en filas a todas las tropas presentes de la Hermandad, el maestre Maxson junto con varios grupos de oficiales (incluido Danse quien regresó una media hora antes) empezó a hablar desde el piso superior de la estructura de mantenimiento de Liberty Prime:- Hermanos y hermanas, como bien han de saber, en dos días se celebrará el primer aniversario de la fundación de la Provincia Aliada de la Commonwealth, fundación de la que estamos orgullosos de haber creado junto a nuestros aliados de los Minutemen y el Ferrocarril y que hemos protegido de las escorias del Yermo que han intentado destruir los esfuerzos que varios de nosotros como de otros hermanos caídos han depositado en forma de sangre y sudor. Esta celebración es muy importante tanto para los civiles de la Commonwealth como para nosotros. Por ello, me es un honor anunciarles a todos ustedes hermanos y hermanas que el día de hoy... -

El sonido de un Jeep estacionándose en la entrada llamó la atención de varios caballeros y todos vieron que los pasajeros eran nada menos y nada más que...

-... el propio gobernador Hancock nos da el honor de visitarnos y traernos nuevas noticias. -

Todo el mundo saludó en señal de respeto al gobernador mientras éste subía y saludaba a los oficiales.

Hancock _(saludando y agitando las manos de los mencionados)_ :- Capitán Kells, supervisor Quinlan, supervisora Ingram, paladín Danse, sentinela Aurora, capitán Cade, supervisor Teagan y maestre Maxson, es un placer visitar a la organización que con orgullo y confianza protegen a los civiles de la Commonwealth de peligros externos así como los del yermo. _(Se voltea a la audiencia en el aeropuerto)_ Es por ello que vengo a darles nuevas noticias que de seguro serán del gusto de varios de ustedes caballeros. He estado hablando junto con la Comisión y los miembros del Triángulo y hemos llegado a una conclusión; el día después de la fundación de la PAC, se dará inicio de forma oficial a la operación "Purificación", también conocida por el resto como la Primera Orden de Limpieza. Las Comisión espera que la Hermandad de Acero tenga el honor de despejar todas las áreas de la ciudad de Boston de todo peligro que pueda afectar a los civiles, comerciantes o militares. Y como muestra de agradecimiento de parte de ellos, la Comisión decretó que todos los botines de guerra en esa operación serían de la propiedad de la Hermandad de Acero. _(La audiencia lanza un grito de júbilo)_ Eso sería todo, ¡les deseo buena suerte y un buen descanso en la fiesta de pasado mañana! -

En eso Maxson tomo su lugar y volvió a hablar:- Muchas gracias por su muestra de confianza gobernador. Y aprovecho también este momento para anunciar hermanos y hermanas, una noticia importante. Nuestros hermanos en el punto Echo al borde del Mar Resplandeciente detectaron anoche a una especie de criatura al parecer no identificada. Nos reportaron que la criatura tenía una silueta parecida a la de un hombre pero que al intentar observarla con un lector infrarrojo su figura y composición era más a la de un animal. -

La audiencia empezó a murmurar. ¿Qué tipo de criatura era un hombre y un animal al mismo tiempo? Uno de los sargentos ubicados entre la audiencia preguntó:- Con todo respeto maestre Maxson, ¿pero está confirmado que el avistamiento de tal criatura no fue solo un espejismo o algún efecto óptico de nuestros hermanos en el Mar Resplandeciente? -

Maxson:- Eso es lo que yo creía al principio, hermano. Pero después interrogué a la centinela sobre si los Minutemen también han reportado este tipo de aparición y las respuestas son sorprendentes. -

Aurora _(tomando la voz)_ :- Últimamente, los asentamientos en zonas cercanas a la ciudad de Boston han reportado que también habían visto hace como mínimo un mes, una especie de sombra que aparecía en la noche cerca de las rutas más transitadas de caravanas y de patrullas. Se han hecho intentos de captura pero hasta ahora todos han sido infructuosos. Aparte, los últimos reportes indicaban que lo que sea que fuera aquella sombra empezaba a dirigirse al Suroeste directo al Mar Resplandeciente. No sabemos si actualmente es algo desconocido debido a los efectos del Yermo o es solo un payaso muy astuto en despistarnos pero el hecho de que la sombra fuera avistada en el Mar Resplandeciente nos preocupa. -

Maxson:- Así que como medida de seguridad, el día de la fiesta un pelotón de categoría SPECIAL será asignada para patrullar el Mar Resplandeciente. Los encargados de este pelotón serán el Paladín Danse, el caballero comandante York, y la caballera capitana Elisa. Ellos personalmente escogerán a los hermanos y hermanas que crean ser lo suficientemente fuertes para la misión. Eso son todas las noticias por ahora. ¡Rompan filas y Ad Victoriam, hermanos y hermanas! -

"¡Ad Victoriam!" Y acto seguido, la audiencia se dispersó y mientras esto ocurría, Hancock le preguntó a Aurora:- ¿Y están seguros de que esa sombra actualmente fue al suroeste? Lo único que me faltaría sería a un asesino psicópata como Pickman que cause terror a los transeúntes durante la celebración más esperada de la Commonwealth. -

Aurora:- No te preocupes Hancock. Justamente le pedí a Desdémona que asignara a un equipo de agentes para esto y descubrieron que aparte de los avistamientos había rastros de la criatura yendo hacia el sur lo que confirma nuestra teoría. -

Hancock:- Menos mal. Organizar la celebración ya es de por sí algo muy duro. No creo que aun con un Day-tripper pueda relajarme de la estrés que causa. -

Mientras platicaban, abajo Sara y Shaun hablaban con algunos amigos, los dos en diferentes grupos.

Justin:- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue socio? ¿La embrujaste con tus dibujos? -

Shaun:- ¡Le gustó hombre! -

Locke:- ¿En serio? ¡Menuda suerte tienes hombre! -

Y el resto del grupo empezó a darle palmaditas de felicitación.

Y mientras, en el grupo de las niñas...

Charlie:- ¿Eso fue lo que te pidió? ¡Qué tierno! -

Sara:- Deberían pedirle que les hiciera versiones anime de ustedes chicas, se ve que le dedica tiempo y esfuerzo a ello. ¿Tal vez le pueda pedir que les incluya a ustedes en el cómic? -

Leslie:- ¡Yo pido ser la villana! -

El resto la miró con cara de haberle zafado un tornillo.

Leslie:- Oh, pues es que entre nosotros, ustedes saben que yo soy la más problemática del grupo, ¿y qué mejor forma de tener estrellato que causándole problemas a la protagonista, eh? _(trollface)_ -

Sus amigas empezaron a reírse y empezaron a platicar más cuando Aurora llamó en voz alta a Shaun:- ¡Shaun! ¡Hora de irnos hacia la vía! -

Shaun:- ¡Voy mamá! Nos vemos luego... -

Se despidió de todos sus amigos y pronto él junto a su madre y el mayor subieron al Jeep y se fueron.

Justin:- Oye Sara, tú que sabes más de la Sentinela y Shaun, ¿sabes a qué se refería? -

Sara:- Era la frase en clave que significaba que iban a visitar a un grupo. -

* * *

 **Y hasta allí le dejamos camaradas.**

 **UF! ¡Este fue un capítulo duro de realizar! ¡ME RETRASÉ MESES! *Me caen encima muchas piedras con las palabras "Colegio" "Skyrim" "Vacaciones" "Flojera" y "Bloqueo de ideas"* ¡PERO LO HICE! *Con un FALCON PUNCH destruyó todas las piedras y aparezco vestido en vestimenta navideña y de año nuevo* Puede que este un poco tarde para la fiesta pero aún así es tradición que se diga: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2018! *Aparece un 2018 a mi lado* Esta vez amigo si lograré cumplir los nuevos propósitos que me... *me pone enfrente una hoja que dice: "Regreso a clases el 8 de enero."**

 ***Me voy al corner deprimido mientras el 2018 pone un letrero diciendo: "Gracias por leer y próxima historia en continuar: ¡UNDERTALE!"***

 **En el siguiente capítulo...**

 **?:- Así amiga mía, pronto vendrá un evento que ninguno de ustedes podrá evitar. -**

 **Aurora:- ¿Estás seguro? Somos todo un ejército ahora, lo que intente arriesgar nuestra seguridad, la sabremos detener. -**

 **?:- Bien dicho, solo que en este caso, ustedes no corren riesgo... ustedes SON el riesgo. -**

 **Strike Force Heroe, fuera...**


End file.
